


No living with her

by snowbryneich



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: Elizabeth comes back to Port Royal and finds herself reliant on the new Governor, which doesn't mean she can't make his life difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepylotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/gifts).



> Based on the tumblr prompt "my beautiful liar, why are you crying?"

It was a situation that pleased no-one, of course, Elizabeth had never planned on being anyone’s mistress – let alone James Norrington’s and she could tell how ashamed he was of how things had turned out. He had claimed repeatedly he wanted nothing in exchange for the accommodation and allowance he provided her. Indeed, it had been four months after he had made the arrangements that he had finally come to her bed and at her urging at that.

But there were some upsides – at least for her. She did not have to put up with society as she would have to if she had been his wife. Nor did she have to be in his debt as she would if she had just let him pay for her care. And it was not as if he was very demanding – it was a rare week she saw him more than once – that guilty conscience she supposed. So, things could have been worse. After all, she had had nowhere else to go.

 

* * *

Elizabeth had come home to Port Royal after the loss of her entire world. Jack and Will were dead and piracy itself was almost gone – eradicated by the East India Company and the fire that had ravaged shipwreck cove not long after the battle had been lost. The remaining pirates had fled after the fire. Elizabeth had crewed aboard the _Empress_ until the junk – never the sturdiest ship had been badly damaged in a skirmish, it had been all the crew could do to coax it to shore. Pirate King or no she could not Captain without a ship and those were in short supply.

She had not meant to stay – not with the warrant for her arrest outstanding. Only to collect perhaps a few sentimental things if the new governor had not sent everything back to England, spit on Beckett’s grave – yellow fever had taken him shortly after he had lost the Dutchman – he’d become overconfident and lost the heart. But too late to do the brethren any good.

Of course, she had been recognised, of course, she had been arrested. Perhaps she had only come home to die after all. She had not had any plans for what she would do next anyway.

She had spent three days in prison being leered at and being promised better food in exchange for the usual favours and ignoring such offers.

“Come on miss,” one had said. “I don’t want no funny business – just a straightforward tupping for a blanket and good hot meal. It’d be a shame to spend your last days starving and cold for the sake of being stand offish.”

“Not nearly as shameful as spending them whoring.” Elizabeth had said coldly. She would have turned her back on him but the guards liked to spit and it was best to see that coming.

“That will be all, Mr Green,” said a familiar voice and Elizabeth blinked at her erstwhile fiancé. James had survived the yellow jack then – he was no longer in uniform and she blinked at the sight of him in a long wig unable to stop herself thinking of her father. That, of course, stung as always. 

 

“Governor Norrington,” she said surprised. How on earth had James managed that? “And what would you like in exchange for a decent meal. At least you’ve bathed sometime this decade.”

James flushed. “Lieutenant Governor,” he corrected. “And I’ve come to have you released. You’ve been pardoned.” Elizabeth could not help but be startled by that.

“Well for a pardon I might even allow funny business,” she told him. James turned his back on her then but she saw his cheeks colour a little as he did, calling for a guard with a key.

Elizabeth was unsteady on her feet when released from the cell. Not only had the food provided been rotten – it had been scarce in hopes of making her more amenable to entertaining her gaolers. She was lightheaded from hunger and determined not to let James see it. He escorted her from the gaol and nodded to her.  “Good day Miss Swann.”

“Thank you,” she told him, distractedly worrying about what she would do next. Elizabeth had had little money when she arrived in Port Royal. Obviously, that had been stolen on her arrest – she could complain to James but it would only make clear how desperate her straights were. She was sure she could find work at the docks - though unless she could find a booth on a ship sailing today even finding a place on a crew wouldn’t feed her. Though there would be something she could steal no doubt. It was the best plan she could come up with.

She had been heading to the docks this thought in mind, feeling worse all the time - when the world suddenly went black. 

 

* * *

She woke in her old bedroom – alone though someone had undressed her, washed her and put her in a nightgown which was an uncomfortable feeling. Until she noticed her old maid in a chair “Estrella,” she said fuzzily

“Oh, miss – you’re awake.” The maid said with relief. “I must tell the governor – there are tonics Dr Miller left for you.”

There were – bottles of dubiously coloured liquid by the bedside but also a glass of milk and a plate of fruit. Elizabeth ate the lot so quickly she felt ill but drank the milk anyway.

It had been more than a week apparently since she fainted in the street – what she had assumed was light headedness from hunger had been the start of a fever. And she still felt light headed even lying in bed.

 

It was another week before she saw James again though Dr Miller called daily and Estrella fussed over her as if she was a small child.

When he did turn up he tried to address her from the doorway of her room. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. “I think perhaps my reputation is a little beyond saving if you want to come in,” she said.

He surprised her by acquiescing and taking a few steps into the room.

“The doctor says your recovery is coming along nicely,” James said awkward. “I was hoping I might be able to dissuade you from running off to sea and undoing all that.”

Elizabeth glared at him – it was not entirely because he was trying as always to tell her what to do. It was the fact she would have to go to sea and so

“If circumstances were otherwise I might not,” she said as a grudging concession to her health. She could tell already that the harder work of sailing would be difficult – she felt tired at the very thought but what else was there. “But I think my reputation will make other work difficult to come by. I am more notorious here than anywhere else.” Elizabeth did not want to whore and frankly, any other employment for a woman than came with a male employer had a chance of being a different slice of the same pie.

“You do not need to work,” James said stiffly. “I am the executor of your father’s will – you are a wealthy woman.”

“No,” Elizabeth said tiredly. “I am not. My father did not die, James, don’t you remember – he _returned_ to England. Two years ago, so, in five years’ time, I will be a wealthy woman. But now I have nothing so I will go back to sea so I can live until then.”

“Elizabeth – you do not have to do that,” he said. “If you need funds that can be arranged. Or accommodation – whatever you need.”

Elizabeth eyed him. “I suppose being a kept woman would be better than whoring,” she said viciously. She pulled back the covers on the bed – “do you wish to start now. Or wait until you have me in suitable accommodation – I would not want to scandalise your staff.”

James turned and left without a word, fury evident on his face, despite his restrained nature. She did not see him for another week.

Though he was not the least of her worries. Elizabeth was no stronger and Dr Miller was no help. He advised she would have to take it easy for months. That she could not under any circumstance go to sea and disguise herself as a sailor. “You would faint again within a week,” Dr Miller said. “And even if you are on a ship with a surgeon you would be discovered. I am sure I do not need to inform you how that would go.”

That speech had more than a hint of James Norrington about it so she ignored him. “If the Governor has something to say you can tell him to say it himself,” she had said and took herself to the window seat turning her back to the doctor.

But even more frustrating than James’ behaviour was the fact he and the doctor were right. She was in no way strong enough to go to sea.

 

 

* * *

One week later, James came to her and told her he had rented her a town house – she had a cook and a maid and an allowance. “Goodness,” Elizabeth said archly. “And without my ever agreeing to be your mistress.”

“You will not bait me,” James said doggedly. “I have demanded no such thing. But if you wish to call yourself such then have at. If you wish to go to sea and kill yourself, I cannot stop you but you will not be able to say it was your only option.”

Elizabeth found herself moved into the town house without another audience with the governor.

 

The house was pleasant - James had moved half of the library from the Government House in for her and nearly everything else personal that had been left by her father and all of Elizabeth clothing and jewellery.

James called once a week at first – to see if she needed anything, to check on her health. That lasted a month mostly because Elizabeth riled him every time by stating she was healthy enough to start earning her keep, if he wished, and eventually he stopped calling instead informing her he would ask Dr Miller for a report on her health.

 

For two months, there were no visits. It was an easy life if rather lonely. Elizabeth rested and read and went for the occasional walk which only ended in frustration when she ended up tired and weak. One day she near fainted and was escorted home by Captain Groves.

 

Unsurprisingly, the Captain reported this to the Governor and once again James came to call.

Elizabeth was rather fittingly barely dressed – she seldom bothered if she wasn’t going out. The clothing she had arrived in had been destroyed while she recovered at the Government House but she could not object too strongly given the state of them after her time in gaol.

She did not see the point in corseting herself to sit around reading and half her dresses would not fit without one so she spent most of her days in a night rail and a silken wrap – if was not as if the weather did not allow for it. And on the odd day the sun was not blazing, there was always a fire burning and plenty of brandy – that was warming too. Elizabeth did not stint herself -  James paid all the bills. And she rather enjoyed scandalising the staff James had hired.

It made her rather look the part as well, she thought, of course, Elizabeth had no idea what a _demimondaine_ actually did aside from the _obvious_.

She had met numerous whores and former women of the profession in Shipwreck Cove and Tortuga. There were few women who had turned pirate without some encounter of the notion of selling themselves or staying where they would be sold. But of course, that was very different indeed. More demanding and more degrading and scarier all round. Or perhaps she was just telling herself that. But the scandalous novels she had read when she was younger had implied being a man’s mistress involved a great deal of waiting and being available and sitting around in fancy underwear – she knew whoring did not involve very much leisure time. Being a mistress did. Elizabeth had wondered how even then she could not see how it was better than being a wife. It did not involve children or running a house or sewing or painting or society.

 

James, however, was still insisting that he was owed nothing no matter what was thought of them. He clearly did not know where to look when the maid showed him in and she let the wrap fall open just to make it worse, setting down her book.

“The maid could have said if you were not decent,” James said shortly – he seemed at the end of his tether. “I could have come back at a more suitable time.”

“The maid hardly thinks you would want to avoid me in a state of undress,” Elizabeth said tiredly. “You are paying for the accommodation of a woman, not your wife. The staff think the same as everyone else no matter how much you avoid me.” James sat in silence for a long moment, his green eyes dark – Elizabeth thought it was anger at first but he exhaled slowly and it became clear it was not temper. Elizabeth finally felt guilty, to see him look so wretched and she reached for his hand. “I am sorry if it bothers you,” she said finally. “But it is not as if you have done anything and my reputation is already beyond ruined.” She closed the wrap, covering herself a little. “Is that better?”

It did not seem to be and Elizabeth lost her appetite for reassuring him. “Dear lord, James – I would not even object if you did want something from me. I am bored silly here and it is not as if I am a virgin.”

 

James pulled his hand away then as if burnt. “Is that really what you think of me,” he said. “That I would require the use of your body in exchange for helping you. That I would take advantage of you in that way.”

“No,” Elizabeth said simply. “No, James I don’t think that. I am just needling you because I can. I know you would never take advantage of me.” She was annoyed he had made her admit it. Pushing James’ buttons was the only form of entertainment she had currently. They sat in silence for a long time then before James came around to the reason for his visit.

“Dr Miller said you were doing better,” James said. “But I have heard other reports that contradict this and I just wanted to be sure – to see if you needed anything.”

“I’m fine,” Elizabeth said. “I took a long walk. It was a hot day. I overexerted myself.” She paused. “I would have thought you would be thrilled. Surely it just proves your point that I am not fit to go to sea.”

 

James did not even answer at first. “I am pleased if you are waiting until you are healthy enough,” he said. “I do not delude myself you will be here one moment longer than you need to be.”

Elizabeth stirs guiltily – she had become comfortable here – bored but comfortable. And she had nowhere else to go. “Surely once I won’t kill myself with exertion you will be glad to see the back of me.”

“It would be simpler if I did feel that way,” James said. “But I would give anything if you would stay here until you can have your father’s money.” Elizabeth nearly scoffed at this, she could understand that he wanted to save her life, he owed her father, he had cared for her once. But why he would want to pay for her keep for five years and no doubt endure gossip about keeping his predecessors daughter as a mistress, she did not understand. Society in Port Royal was so small he might even be pressured to give her up if he found someone appropriate to propose to.

“Anything?” Elizabeth said arching an eyebrow at him.

James looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Anything,” he confirmed.

Elizabeth shifted herself closer. “If only,” she said quietly. “You had something I wanted.”

James had left in a hurry after that and Elizabeth had felt triumphant for about a day until she realised it was a squandered opportunity. She could have asked for a weapon.

 

* * *

James came back not a week later which surprised her. She was dressed – she had planned to go to town. “I have thought of something you might want.” He told her. “Would you be able to get word to Mr Turner?” he asked. “If I secured him a pardon.”

Elizabeth could not even argue with him. She had meant to but instead, she had found there was a lump in her throat and then when James offered to pay Will’s passage she began to cry. For Will. For the loss of the world, she had fought so hard to join. For Jack and every other friend, she had lost. For the fact she was still ill and weak and useless. Even for James and that he would offer such though she had done nothing aggravate him.  

 

But eventually her upset panicked him and she was startled when he took her in his arms and took her up to her bed chamber and settled her in bed. “Please calm down,” he said a little desperately and she took a deep breath and calmed a little.

“But this is as close as I’ve come to actually getting you in bed,” she said wetly. “Who knew tears would be what it took. I must look a state.”

“You look beautiful,” James told her, still bewildered. “You always do. You know that.” He took a deep breath. “If I asked you why you are crying would you tell me or just lie.”

“You will have to ask and see?” she said her breath hitching. “Is that how you see me? A liar?”

“I did say beautiful too,” James said taking her hand and attempting to tuck her in without touching her. But she looked at him expectantly and he sighed.

“Alright then,” he said – there was a note of desperation she took note of. “My beautiful liar. Why are you crying?”

“Because,” she said, pushing away the covers and steering his hands to her laces. “I am tired of being _alone_.” She leant to kiss him and he hesitated for a brief moment – but only a brief one. Apparently, her being lonely was what it finally took to convince him.

The first time was brief – she did not even undress only lifted her skirts and unfastened his breeches and he was in her – on her and for all that it was sweet. James slipped one hand between her legs as he thrust and buried his face in her neck as if he did not dare kiss her again. She cried his name and he shuddered to a halt almost at once and rolled off her the instant they were done.

But it was still a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Elizabeth come to understand each other a little better. Eventually.

It was a fortnight before James visited again. Elizabeth had thought that perhaps he might not come back. He had not stayed long at all after their encounter and had not even said goodbye. No doubt he felt guilty over the whole thing. Elizabeth did not – she had enjoyed herself.

She even contemplated fainting in public again which would certainly draw his attention but she could not bring herself to be so deliberately vulnerable. It had been luck she had encountered and been escorted home by Captain Groves on her last frail moment. He had not treated her one whit differently despite the change in her status. He had been his usual irreverent self despite her fall from grace – not everyone would be so like-minded and certainly not all men would escort her home out of concern for her health.

Instead, she spent the day abed weepy and shouted at her maid and claimed she was dizzy. Even if the staff were not reporting directly to James they would gossip to other servants and that would trickle through Port Royal and someone was bound to bring it to his attention.

 

James appeared two days later, formally dressed and distant and clearly lost for words. She was sure if she let him say anything he might have even apologised. But she did not. She took his hand and led him upstairs and if he looked appalled with himself he followed easily enough.

After that he visited once a week – as if a week was as long he could go before his self-control waned and he came back to her. But at least his return time and again showed he wanted her – she could have been less than sure based on his behaviour in bed. He never kissed her, he barely touched her except to slip one hand between her thighs. Once before he took her – to see she was ready and she always was which probably gave him more reason to condemn her. Then again when she was close, circling his fingers to make sure she had her pleasure. He never even undressed her or encouraged her to undress, whatever she was wearing when she lured him to her bed she kept on whether she was fully dressed when he arrived or lounging in a shift. And he only removed his coat and wig and unfastened his breeches.

For all the awkwardness of it - James was thorough in his love making – he buried his face in her neck mostly while he thrust steadily, his fingers pressed against her. It was only after she climaxed that his control slipped a little. His movement quickening until he stilled with a stifled groan. Then he would roll off her – to the far edge of the bed as far as he could be from her and lie there silently for a brief moment.  The only sound their mutual quickened breath then after a long moment, he would rise and tidy his clothing and leave without a word.

 

Elizabeth found the limitations he imposed frustrating. It was a was a bit much. What was the point of refusing to look her in the eye when he had already bedded her? Why would he fuck her but not kiss her? Though she supposed it made sense. Jack had said something once about not kissing whores once. She frowned. Or had it been that whores would not kiss customers? She supposed it hardly mattered. She liked kissing. She _missed_ kissing. But she didn’t intend to tell James that. She tormented him in other ways – she did not hesitate to touch him. She spent her allowance on silk shifts so fine they were near see through and started wearing corsets just so he could find her in them. One night she had surprised him in a rather flimsy corset laced with red ribbon with matching stockings and a shift so short it barely counted as one. (An outfit she had to wear for three days in a row, in hopes of surprising him.)  James had buried his fists in the sheets to stop himself from grasping at her after she had spent and she could tell when he came he bit back her name. That night he did not even stop to catch his breath before he left.

 

 

* * *

So, it was a surprise a week later when he appeared just after midnight. Elizabeth had been curled in bed with a book but still awake – she kept her own hours. Why not, given she had so little reason to get up of a morning and she had heard the carriage outside and went to the window. James normally walked to her home.

She was startled that he would come at such an hour – his usual calls were barely even evening as if he could pretend it was just a social call.

The maid had long since retired but James let himself in no doubt feeling entitled. It was his house. She blinked at the sight of him in her bedroom door – he had clearly come from sort of event. His clothing more formal than ever and the wig that she hated so on his head. “I hope you don’t plan to bed me in that,” she said coming over to unpin it. “It makes you look like my father.” He looked ridiculously uncomfortable in his fine brocaded coat. Much more constrained than he had ever appeared in uniform and he waited exactly as long as it took her to rid him of the wig before he leaned in and kissed her _hard_.

 

James steered her to the bed wordlessly and started to tug at her shift pulling it off entirely. “Elizabeth,” he murmured against her skin and it could not be more different than their usual encounters. Elizabeth had almost expected it to be more rushed – every previous drunken encounter she’d experienced had been quick but they had been fun all the same. This was very different. James could not stop touching her, his hands roaming over her gentle but determined. He did not stop kissing her either – his mouth roaming from her mouth to her throat and finding a sensitive spot on her collar bone. She tangled her hand in his hair – he had not cut it for the wig though it must make it impossibly hot to wear. She tugged him back up for another kiss before he slipped down her body to focus on her breasts. He had a very clever mouth and when she thought she could not be more aroused he surprised her with a hint of teeth and she arched with a whimper. “Oh god, James!” His touch between her legs was not his usual limited focused attention but thrusting with his fingers and rubbing against her and he made her peak twice before he pulled away to fumble at his own breeches. Elizabeth reached to help but he would not let her, holding her in place for a moment and kissing her again and then he was in her and he pinned her hands as he thrust into her and she was startled by how arousing his loss of control was.

Even more surprising than his sudden change of behaviour during their encounter was how he responded after he had emptied himself inside her with a groan of her name. James did not roll off her, he did not move away. Instead, he caught her up in another long sweet kiss and after a long moment – when his weight on her was just about to be more confining than comforting, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her with him as he rolled off her keeping her close to carry on kissing her.

It went on for a very long time and even when he did finally fall asleep, he did so with her held tightly in the circle of his arms. It was comforting and Elizabeth snuggled into him feeling oddly content.

 

The next morning, she woke before him still securely in his arms. She was surprised for a moment to wake before him but then it made sense – Elizabeth went through life on a mild buzz from good brandy these days but James had been several sheets to the wind last night. He would have to be to be so sweet and needy all at once with her. No doubt he would sleep a while longer and feel the after effects when he woke. So, she lay there in his arms and considered her next step carefully. Last night was something – something she would she would like to have happen again. But how to make that clear to him without looking pathetic or desperate. There was an obvious option but she supposed any plan that took advantage of the cock stand pressed firmly against her backside would be taken that way. If he did not just assume she was an utter wanton and he might very well think that already. She turned in his arms – considered kissing him and decided against that as she nearly winced at the smell of his breath. It practically had fumes and she wondered just how much brandy he had drunk. And then she decided the least she could do was be kind.

 

Elizabeth slipped out of bed and rang for the maid, she sent for ginger tea and fresh coffee and fried bacon with fresh baked bread. Then she went to her dresser selected a particular jar and set to work.

James did not wake at first and when he did at first, he could do nothing but stare at her bleary eyed and confused. “Are you rubbing horse liniment on my feet?” he said his voice still full of sleep and confused beside.

“No,” she said. She sniffed at the jar – there was perhaps a resemblance in the scent. “This is a highly effective hangover cure I learnt in Singapore,” she said. “And any similarities to horse liniment are purely coincidental.” She rubbed vigorously at his foot and she could tell he was dying to ask why.

But when she finally let go of his foot, he blinked and sat up. “My head is entirely clear,” he said clearly surprised.

“See,” Elizabeth said, her lips curving as she smiled smugly at him. And why not – she’d been proved right and this was one of the longer conversations they had had. “The tea is for your stomach – if you need it. Or there is coffee or some breakfast if you prefer. Nothing like greasy food to settle a sour stomach.” James eyed her sceptically but he ate the breakfast before he dressed and left.

 

 

* * *

But despite Elizabeth considering that going well, James’ next entirely sober visit was a return to form. It was more of a disappointment than she expected. Still, she was no worse off. And he did visit a little more often. But he clearly remembered the night – he never wore the wig to call on her again.

Now that Elizabeth knew it could be different between him the way he held back was beyond frustrating. Elizabeth had made it clear she was willing and if he had doubted for any reason initially, James knew now she was not a maiden. It was probably some lingering notion women shouldn’t enjoy sex. That was what proper people believed. But Elizabeth did enjoy sex and she hardly cared for proper. She had been with Will first and that had been sweet if fumbling – there had always been affection between them. And then after they had parted ways – it had been mostly mutual - she had fallen in with Jack. That had been very different – wicked, distracting and decadent. Sex with Jack had been intense and overwhelming and most of all educational. But she could never spend the night in his cabin without making him even more fidgety than usual. She had never been able to work out if that was because it was just his way or if was a lingering distrust because of that business with the kraken. But it had not stopped them enjoying themselves at the time. But she could not entirely reconcile herself to the idea James found the notion of her enjoying herself improper – after all even when he was sober and restricted he always saw to her pleasure. And of course, they spoke so little it was not as if she could ask him why he was being so odd.

 

It wasn’t often Elizabeth went into town to be talked about and snubbed and so it was  worse when she did and it became clear that whatever the gossip, James still denied entirely she was his mistress. That he claimed he was merely providing shelter for the daughter of an old friend and there was nothing more to it. He had condemned those who gossiped for having such low opinions and for spreading false rumours. Elizabeth did not understand – was it some misguided attempt to protect her reputation? Or his? No-one would condemn a man for having a mistress. Perhaps he just did not want to be associated with her at all. Who would have though James Norrington could be such a mystery? Elizabeth did her best to undo his efforts by buying lacy under things and dresses low cut enough she could not wear them out of the house. Why make his denial easier – she did not give two figs for her reputation. It made her cautious as well, and no matter what she bought she saved half her allowance. Five years was a long time to rely on someone who didn’t seem to know what they wanted.

 

James’ bizarre behaviour meant that the next time he arrived at night drunk and handsy, Elizabeth was prepared to make the most of it. She did not let him strip her this time. “See to your own clothing,” she told him, unlacing her shift and settling herself on the bed to watch him. She did not let him touch her until he was entirely naked. And then she spent as much time touching him as he had touched her the last time – she always touched him of course – she ran her hands over his back, wound her hands in his hair, but now she let herself touch his thighs, his abs. Let herself take him in hand and tease him. He kissed her hard as she explored him teasingly and then he was pleading for her to stop. “Elizabeth – I want you,” he said and the words lit her up nearly as much as ignoring his pleading until he came over her hand and managed to look pleased and chagrined all at once.

“Don’t pout, James,” Elizabeth said, taking his hand and putting it on her inner thigh. “We have all night. Can’t you think of any way to pass the time?”

James grinned at her so wolfishly that she was startled for a brief second. “Perhaps,” he said. “I might have one or two ideas.”

 

James used his mouth on her until she felt like she could not breath. He held her down with just one hand and then his tongue was against her. He teased and kissed and lapped at her quim while sliding his fingers inside her and he brought her to the edge again and again only finally relenting when she began to beg. It was not her finest hour ceding control to him so completely but it was certainly enjoyable. And then when he kissed his way up her body to kiss her, his mouth wet with her and slide himself inside her she shivered with pleasure every nerve on edge in a good way.

Afterwards, she lay in his arms and he asked curiously. “What else did you learn in Singapore then? Besides curing hangovers.” Elizabeth grinned a little, “how to count cards,” she said. “And spot loaded the dice. That fireworks are not all that different to gunpower in a pinch. Nothing as useful really.” Of course, there was one thing she did not mention but in truth, she wasn’t sure if James would disapprove of the tea she drank to prevent to prevent pregnancy or if he would think a foreign remedy unreliable. He could not want to get her with child surely and she was wary of putting the notion in his head. He hardly needed another reason to avoid her.

James nuzzled her neck, “Where else did you travel?” he asked. She blinked – there were so few pirates left it could hardly be a trick question to locate what remained of the brethren. So he must be actually interested. She told him various slightly edited stories of Singapore, China and Malaya and then returned the question to hear about his earlier tours to India and his stint stationed in Gibraltar.

 

“Do you miss it?” she asked after he had been silent for some time, at some point she had shifted in his arms and was lying spooned in his arms enjoying the warm weight of him pressed against her back. She was sure he was not asleep yet, though. Just quiet. She could not understand why he had left the navy for a political post – for all his ambitions he was a sailor through and through. She was sure of that.

“So much that it hurts,” he admitted quietly. And he clearly understood why she was asking. “But after Beckett died the Admiralty Board were looking for someone to blame for the decisions made under his command. I would not have held the post long – if I was lucky I may have been asked to retire – or they never actually held the court martial for the loss of the _Dauntless_. I could easily have been a belated example. A quiet resignation suited them just as well, though. At least then. I feel they may not have let me off so easily if they had known this post was coming.”

Elizabeth imagined not and it was easy enough to be amused at the idea of the admiralty board being frustrated by James walking from one position of power to another and this beyond their control.

 

“I had no idea you had any ambitions beyond the Navy,” she admitted. No wonder her father had been so keen on him.

“I did not,” he said one hand slipping round to hold her close and he was quiet again before he continued rather cautiously. “I believe your father had ambitions for me. He had spoken well of me – called in some favours when we were engaged. And of course, the fact I was already here made me convenient.”

“Oh,” she said. Her father had never implied any such thing to her but it made sense – James had been his choice of a son in law and if he could not have that why not make him his successor in other ways. “He was always fond of you,” she admitted – it was why she had been so furious when she thought he had been complicit in her father’s death.

“Well, I am sure his opinion would change if he could see me now,” James said, suddenly quiet and ashamed and she turned in his arms.

“I think he would be thankful,” she said. “If the alternate was me killing myself at sea.”

“Yes, I’m sure he be thrilled I was taking advantage of you like this.”

Elizabeth began to laugh and she felt him pull away offended. “Oh, don’t James,” she said. “I know you berate yourself but taking advantage! I practically dragged you to my bed.”

“You were grieving for your fiancé,” James said sharply. “And needed comfort and I bedded you instead. And have carried on doing so ever since.”

 

Elizabeth paused then – she had not realised – she did not think she had said that Will was dead – had he taken it just from her tears?

“He was not my fiancé anymore,” she admitted. “I did not think I had told you he was dead.”

“You didn’t,” James said hesitantly. “But you were crying and did not seem interested in the pardon I offered for him and” he paused a moment. “It occurred to me later you would not have accepted my help if you had anyone else you could turn to.”

“Perhaps not,” Elizabeth said after a moment. She had not meant to ask for _anyone’s_ help. “But I do not regret taking your help, James, or anything else that has happened.” She pushed him back into the covers and kissed him. “Though I’d appreciate it if you could admit you want this too without half a bottle of brandy in you.”

James looked offended. “I was in the navy for three decades,” he said. “Do you think I cannot handle half a bottle of brandy?” He hesitated then. “And I have no more control sober,” he pointed out.

“But you do,” she said. “You barely allow yourself to enjoy it.” She kissed down his neck, “it’s enough to make a girl feel unwanted James, truly it is.”

“You are well aware I want you,” James said. “Forgive me if I wish it was a mutual feeling.”  And then Elizabeth finally understood.

“But it is,” she said surprised. “It is mutual. I do want you, James,” she said. “Have I not been clear. Do you not know me at all? I wouldn’t have let you put a finger on me from obligation or expectation.” James stared at her then – as if he could not quite believe what she was saying and she sighed and kissed him.

“Perhaps,” she said thoughtfully. “I might be able to convince you with some conditions.” James almost looked hopeful at this. “In future, if you wish to share my bed – you will have to stay the night,” she said. “All the time – not just when you are drunk. I’m not a doxy and I won’t be treated like one.” James began to protest but she quieted him with kisses and it was dawn when he finally drifted to sleep seemingly baffled by both her and strong drink. Elizabeth settled herself down to sleep pillowed on his chest very pleased with herself. Even if he did not believe her that she wanted him, it did seem likely he would be a bit more reasonable on future visits. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth’s warning to James that she would not be treated like a doxy had of course been taken quite literally. He kissed her now – so sweetly and intensely it was if her breath was liquor and he was a drunk. And she liked that. But when he stayed the night – he did so at a distance. He slept awkwardly as far away from her as he could manage and froze in place if she approached his side of the bed before he was sound asleep. He always rose and left at the crack of dawn too. Elizabeth wondered if this was when he normally rose when not hung over or if was a further attempt to preserve her reputation.  But if she stirred when he shifted from the bed and smiled at him he would come and kiss her farewell. 

“Why must you always rush off?” she had asked him one morning, holding him close when he leant to kiss her. “Have I not convinced you that you are _wanted_ yet?”

“You know why.” James had said gently, fussing with a bit of her hair. “I know you care nothing for it but I have done my best for your reputation. At least when I am not _here_ anyway. I will not abandon it now.” He kissed her again sweetly and Elizabeth resigned herself to another week of boredom. It at least intrigued her that he was so set on being dishonest – she did not think he had it in him, not even on her behalf.

It further disheartened her that telling James he was wanted had had no effect on James’ apparent timetable. If anything, his calls became slightly more irregular – a little over a week between visits now. She wondered if that too was linked to her reputation. Every week or so was probably a reasonable interval to call on the daughter of an old friend whom he had lent his support to as she recovered from an illness. And that was the story James insisted on sticking to according to rumour – Elizabeth was quite sure that no-one believed it.

 

* * *

It was still different when he was drunk. He had taken to calling after most events he attended. One night he arrived before the clock struck ten and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. “That must have been one dull party if you have escaped this early,” she said. She knew most of the social schedule of course – having tasked one of the maids to find out for her when James had started calling more regularly. It allowed her to make the best use of the fancy underthing’s she had bought to scandalise James when his lack of inhibition might allow him to appreciate them a little more. Tonight, she had worn the red laced corset and even as James greeted her his hands were wandering a little, his hand falling to her bare thigh as he followed her into her sitting room.

“Yes,” James said unsteadily and Elizabeth was startled to realise despite the early hour he was already quite inebriated. “I used to enjoy it you know,” he added. “Balls, dances. Even the ridiculous garden parties they hold. But the girls they are pushing at me seem to get younger every time – Lady Bellamy made me dance with her granddaughter who cannot be more than fifteen. And if I should retreat to drink brandy then I am pressed with cigars and asked for favours.”

“It is a hard life being Governor,” Elizabeth said encouraging him to sit and settling herself in his lap. “You must not give away favours – that is not how politics work.” James would do things because they were right. She can’t imagine him holding out on those who would make demands on him.

“I am aware,” James said dryly. “Thank you. Are you to advise me next I should marry the fifteen-year-old for political advantage.”

 

Elizabeth was startled to a sudden swell of jealously at the very notion. She pushed it down. “Lady Bellamy is never going to be a proper ally for you if the Admiralty are against you,” she said practically. “If you are planning on marrying you would do better with Miss Beauchamp or the FitzHamilton girl - their fathers are much more useful to you. Or-” Whatever debutante she might have suggested next in an attempt to show just how little she cared what James did was cut off when he cut her off with a kiss.

An angry kiss that caught her by surprise as he plundered her mouth roughly as if he was proving a point. Elizabeth made a small approving noise against his skin – she liked when she pushed him into roughness though it was only possible when he was drunk and then she nipped at his lip – she did not mean to be outdone. But James was having none of it and he nipped back and before he broke the kiss to nuzzle at her neck nipping down to her pulse point where he sucked hard and she cried out. No-one could say James as not a quick learner. There were very few things that she liked in bed he had not worked out in their time together – he was so persistent. This meant she was already flooded with arousal when James pushed one hand between her legs. Elizabeth arched as his fingers found where she was most sensitive easily and rubbed against her until she broke the kiss with a gasp “God James – that,”

James responded to her pleading with another rough kiss then he pushed her down on the couch pulling her legs apart so he could watch as he parted her folds and rubbed at that nub of flesh until she cried his name and blinked up at him trying to catch her breath. He never took his eyes off her the entire time and she trembled a little as he continued to circle his fingers just so prolonging her pleasure. “James, I want you,” she said reaching for him – Elizabeth had never persuaded him to bed her in the drawing room before and though the furniture was nowhere near as comfortable as the fine bed James had provided for her, there was a certain sense of triumph in persuading James into improperness. She did not even have to try hard – after saying she wanted him he had unfastened his breeches immediately and she wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her hard his breath a pant in her ear. It was not normally so easy to persuade him not even when he was drunk – she could not work out what it was that had made tonight different. But then he shifted the angle a little and Elizabeth shivered as he aligned their bodies in such a way that was not at all conducive to thinking.

 

Afterwards, Elizabeth untangled herself from his arms and his weight and poured them both a nightcap of brandy. James pulled her back into her arms once he had taken his glass from her and clinked it against hers. “I’m not planning on marrying anyone,” he said in a matter of fact tone and despite the fact he was watching her carefully and she should worry about what he meant by such a declaration, she did not hide her delight in that statement leaning in to kiss him softly.

“Take me to bed,” she told him. It was beyond selfish – Elizabeth had no desire to be the governor’s wife. But she found she didn’t want anyone else to have that claim on James either. And she let him lead her upstairs looking nearly as happy as she felt.

 

* * *

It was not immediately that she realised just what had made James so amenable to persuasion that night – apart from the alcohol. She had told him directly before that she wanted him. It had even been in bed that first time she reassured him. But she had never told him while they were being physical before. It had been his next call that made it clear – a mere six days later and Elizabeth had been bathing when James arrived. The maid had shown him in anyway – the woman changed the sheets so whatever her initial thoughts about Elizabeth’s position she was well aware of the truth of it now. Though she had proved she did work for James by setting up a screen first, which irritated Elizabeth. She thought she would like very much to see his expression.

“I did not mean to intrude,” James said awkwardly. Elizabeth was surprised he hadn’t just left and she shifted in the scented hot water – she had instructed the maid to buy her bath oil and she had come back with a jasmine and neroli oil that put Elizabeth in mind of a brothel in Port-au-Prince – she and Jack had spent a night after a particularly profitable run at sea where they were trying to be discrete about their presence – Elizabeth had barely left the room and Jack had still managed to start a fight that had had them fleeing in the dark of night. She suspected the choice had a touch of judgement about it but she did not object to the scent and nor had James if he had ever noticed it on her skin.

“You are not intruding,” Elizabeth said. “There is no reason for you to hide behind the screen James, I won’t be long – you are welcome to wash my back if you are in a rush.”

That had earned her a long silence then a cautious question. “Do you want me to?”

Elizabeth smiled – she might have been teasing him but the idea was quite tempting. “Yes I want you to,” she said. There was a pause and the rustle of cloth then James came around the screen in his shirt sleeves which only made him more tempting. The instant he came close she pulled him close for a kiss and then dragged him in the bath with a laugh. “Well now you will have to share,” she said. It was not easy to get him out the wet things when he was already in the bath but they managed and James did not object at all.

 

It was his question that gave it away in the end. About what she wanted. That was all it took and Elizabeth realised she could persuade James to almost anything just by saying “I _want_.”

She took shameless advantage of it – sure that any day he would finally be convinced their desire was mutual or sick of her demands. “I _want_ you, I _want_ your touch, I _want_ your mouth, I _want_ your cock.” He did not refuse any request that came like that and he did not seem to tire of it at all and Elizabeth certainly was not. She only became bolder. “I want you to stay,” she tried one morning and they spent the day in bed. “I want you to come more often.” His visits became twice weekly – then thrice and then there was a week that he never left. Elizabeth found herself unbelievably content with life – considering.

 

* * *

Keeping him an entire week was a mistake, of course. James was behind in his work – had drawn attention to himself and of course had made a mockery of his barely believed insistence she was not his mistress.

She wondered if she said she wanted him to stop denying it if he would. She suspected not. And one night he called late with his arm in a sling. “James, what happened?” Elizabeth said making him sit so she could fuss.

“It is a minor wound,” James said stiffly. And then he went quiet to her frustration.

“Clearly governing has become riskier than when my father held the post,” Elizabeth said exasperatedly. “How were you wounded?”

“In a duel,” James said eventually and her heart sank. She knew exactly why James would be duelling.

 

“Oh darling,” Elizabeth said – the endearment coming from nowhere and making his green eyes widen with shock. “Must you?” Why was he so set on this? As if she gave a fig for what any of them said about her. Perhaps at first when he barely touched her unless he was drunk it made sense but now – when their relationship was so obvious.

“I must,” James said.  “I know you must think me the biggest hypocrite – that it is dishonest for me to defend your honour when I disregard it in other ways.” Elizabeth did not think she had seen James look so downtrodden – not even when she had ended their engagement publicly. And suddenly in a flash Elizabeth understood. If she was his mistress she would have no choice in their affair – she could not refuse him or turn him away or even truly say she wanted him when she needed his support. But if she was not his mistress then what was between them was not an obligation. If she was not his mistress then the desire he had seemed so touched to find in her was real.

“I think no such thing,” she said. “I know why you do it really. James. But it is not worth this – my reputation was long ruined and I promise I will not feel obligated to act as your mistress just because I am called so in society. I do not care what they think.”

 

“But I do,” James said hotly. “I cannot bear it – they think it is a great triumph over you for me. That you could have been my wife and now have to settle for an illicit liaison. That I must take great satisfaction in having reduced you to such.” Elizabeth kissed him. His distress upset her and she did not know what to say. “They think I have won because I get to have you without having to marry you,” he said. “When.” He cut himself off then and Elizabeth finished the thought in her head. He did not want to just have her – he wanted to marry her. Still? And to her startled shock it did not panic her as it once had – not the thought of being James’ wife anyway. The idea of being the Governor’s wife on the other hand. She pushed that thought down. It was entirely pointless – he was the Governor.

“Well you could at least tell me when you are duelling on my behalf,” Elizabeth said instead. “I could sneak out and watch.” She grinned at the horrified look this earned her. “Or at least show my appreciation before you are wounded,” she added leaning in and kissing him. “Do you think I can?” she asked. “Without hurting your arm?” James looked of course like he might object to the idea of being rewarded for any of it until she nuzzled his neck. “Because I want to,” she added whispering in his ear.

James looked at her, his eyes wide and smiled slow and lazy. “I am sure we can find a way.”


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth had shown her appreciation to James in the first instance by making him settle on her bed and driving him quite mad with her mouth. She had teased him wickedly by pausing when he got close and advising him to stay still. She did not want to hurt his arm. When she had finally let him spend and curled up beside him. He wrapped his good arm around her and tugged her close for a kiss. “You are wicked,” he said with an amused note in his voice.

“Not wicked,” she disclaimed. “Appreciative.” It had made him smile and she decided that she was going to make him smile a lot more. She would do that. Elizabeth - the disgraced pardoned pirate would make him smile, not the fifteen-year-old debutantes who would be considered proper for him.

And if it was going to bother him so much then she would have to do something about this whole reputation malarkey too. That was a much more significant challenge. Which didn’t mean it wasn’t achievable.

 

* * *

Elizabeth had decided to start with Lady Bellamy. The woman considered herself the reigning matron of Port Royal and there was no fiercer gossip. But she was also honest and Elizabeth knew she could be quite kindly – compared to some of the society dames.

And she was predictable. That helped given that Elizabeth was going to have to engineer an encounter – she could hardly call on the woman. She would never be admitted and besides how could that look anything but rehearsed.

Elizabeth spent one morning messing on with the herbs – the brew she had learned for contraception was not the only thing she had learned in Singapore; the bit of herbal knowledge had been useful considering the lack of ships’ surgeon on most pirate vessels. Of course, this concoction was noxious. It was technically only mildly poisonous, she supposed, so not overly dangerous. Not if she had got it right. Just a selection of herbs to bring on a fever – which apparently was cleansing. A nonsense in Elizabeth’s book, there was nothing cleansing about being sweaty. But it should be effective and she poured the preparation in a drinking flask ready for the opportune moment.

 

It took her three days to encounter Lady Bellamy in the matron’s favourite dress shop. Elizabeth had by dint of this plan been forced to admit she would have to buy a dress instead of restricting her shopping to fancy under things. She had a wardrobe – James had handed over everything of hers that had been left at the King’s House and she hardly had to care if it was no longer in fashion. But it hardly mattered she reminded herself. If she had once worried that James might tire of her or of providing for her, she no longer did. The money was not an object. But she did find it dull and of course every time someone not shunned by society came in she was shuffled to one side and asked to wait a moment as if she might cause offense with her very presence. Which she might she supposed – many of society had made it a point to cut her and if they would not blame the shop for accepting her custom they might very well not shop until she had left.

Elizabeth waited until the arrival of Lady Bellamy meant she was being thoroughly ignored by the staff before she drank the herbal concoction and nearly vomited at the taste. Leaving it a couple of days had not improved it any. But that would not do – she could only imagine what rumours would spring up if she was seen being nauseated in public.

Elizabeth sat quietly – it did not take long until she could feel the herbal muck working and then she went to the counter. “Perhaps I could settle my account,” she said meekly as if she was embarrassed and ashamed, “I could come back for my fitting at a more convenient time.” The relief on the dress makers face made her feel a little guilty given what she had planned but not that much – they were happy to take her money after all. Elizabeth counted out the coin for the dress one at a time with a studious look of concern as if the purchase was a large outlay for her. The tea was having an effect and Elizabeth suddenly felt as if she were standing over a roaring fireplace. She swayed a little on her feet and considered perhaps she had overdone it when the room when black.

 

* * *

Elizabeth awoke in a strange bed in nothing but her shift all at once cursing herself for being so foolish. It was a fine room but she had no idea where she was. Her head ached and she supposed that had been her brewing skills until she put one hand to head and felt the lump. She must have hit her head when she fainted and she blinked against the pain, looking around for her clothing. Her dress was folded neatly at the end of the bed. And she started towards them when the door opened and Elizabeth shrank back against the bed, berating herself for not looking for a weapon instead of clothing.

But it was only Lady Bellamy. Which was still a shock. But if she was going to be surprised by someone in a strange room when wearing nothing but undergarments at least it was a woman. One Elizabeth could overpower if necessary.

“Oh, you are awake,” Lady Bellamy said coming to her side and surprising Elizabeth with her look of concern. “You fainted in the dress shop, my dear, I had you brought here to recover. I have sent for Dr Miller but he has not yet arrived.” Lady Bellamy sounded most displeased and Elizabeth did not think it was all because she had a fallen woman in one of her spare rooms. Elizabeth felt a brief swell of pity for the doctor. No doubt not attending on Lady Bellamy _instantly_ would be held against him. She took a deep breath shaking a little. This was not what she had planned – but it would do. She had never expected Lady Bellamy to show this much interest or even to offer any help at all and she was a little stymied but it did not have to change her plans in essentials.

“I am quite well,” Elizabeth said wringing her hands. “And very sorry to have been a burden – it is very kind of you but I must return home. I do not need to see Dr Miller – I have medicine at home.” She got out of bed and reached for her dress.

“Miss Swann – surely the doctor’s opinion is needed – you have a serious fever.”

 

“No – I cannot justify it,” Elizabeth said seizing her nearly empty purse. She was sure that Lady Bellamy would have looked but, of course, it still had the few coins she had strategically placed there in it – Lady Bellamy was nosey not dishonest. “I am used to the fevers now – it will go in a few days – sometimes less. I contracted an ague at sea – that is all. It comes and goes and I do not have money to pay Dr Miller and then he will only bill the Governor and then I will be even more in his debt.”

Lady Bellamy looked scandalised and Elizabeth reached for her hand. “I do appreciate the kind thought, my lady. I know I do not deserve such consideration from someone of your position.”

“Oh, poor dear,” Lady Bellamy said suddenly. “Surely the Governor is not being stingy with you – not given what – what you are to him now?” Her voice dropped to a whisper by the end as if she had to be extra discrete.

 

Elizabeth looked hurt. “Really Lady Bellamy – that is most unkind. I would have thought you would know better.” It was at least amusing to see Lady Bellamy look so offended by being set down by a woman in Elizabeth’s position.

“You are hardly in a position to defend your reputation.” Lady Bellamy said stiffly.

“Oh,” Elizabeth said. “Oh of course not,” she said. “That is not what I meant at all.” She looked down and tried her best to look ashamed of herself. “I am well aware I am ruined and I have only myself to blame for it. I would never dispute that.” Mostly because she did not want to. “But do you not feel that people are being unfair to Governor Norrington. It weighs on him so heavily you know. He was such close friends with my father – my father recommended him for Governor long after I jilted him. I believe my father extracted some sort of promise he would watch over me and that is all he is doing.”

Lady Bellamy was clearly taken aback by Elizabeth’s comments and she paused for a long moment.

“You must see how it looks dear,” she scolded as if she would not be blamed when they were acting so inappropriately. “I mean if he had just provided your accommodation – that would be bad enough. But he calls on you so often.”

 

“That is this damned remitting fever,” Elizabeth said, deliberately being uncouth. “He is no help at all of course, and even if I was his mistress I’d be of no use to him. But he comes and fusses every time I am ill. I had it for a week last time and was barely awake the entire time and he never left as if he could make any difference.” Elizabeth sighed heavily. “It is a little nice to think someone does think kindly of me still even if I do not deserve it.” She sat on the bed and looked at Lady Bellamy her eyes wide and pleading. “Lady Bellamy - you have known the Governor for years, haven’t you. You and your husband both. You must know James Norrington is not the sort of man to take advantage of the daughter of a man he esteemed so highly. To make demands for his help.”

Elizabeth could see doubt on Lady Bellamy’s face now – which was all she had wanted. Of course, she had only wanted to have an attack of fever in front of her. And build up to this but it had been too good an opportunity to miss. Perhaps it was too much and so Elizabeth tried a touch of honesty. “You know when he first had me released from prison – I said . . . I offered. Payment in kind for his help. It was all I had _to_ offer. And he was so angry he barely spoke to me until my illness got worse and Dr Miller told him the fevers will never completely leave.” As true as that was – well the first bit anyway. Elizabeth said it barely above a whisper – it was after all a shameful thing to be admitting.

 

Lady Bellamy nodded as if understanding.  And better than understanding Elizabeth could see the woman looking pleased by this turn of events. A Governor without a mistress would be a much better catch for her granddaughter. And now she could defend James in society and he would owe her. Elizabeth supposes that should give her pause but she thought really James wouldn’t mind owing the Bellamy’s a favour if it slowed gossip about his relationship with her. And while he would object to being a better catch no doubt, Elizabeth didn’t mind because he had no plans to wed. Lady Bellamy even offered Elizabeth some reassurance. “I don’t think that was entirely your fault dear – he was in a remarkable temper about that time. He had them fire every single man who worked at the gaol and hire new ones.”

Elizabeth looked away at that - that was news to her and she was a little touched that he had done that on her behalf and yet unable to show it. Lady Bellamy seemed convinced. It would not help to suddenly go soppy over James now and spoil things. “I thought it might help to only take a little from him,” she said. “Just the house and what I need – and I will pay it all back when I inherit.” Elizabeth did mean to do that. “Well,” she said. “If he lets me. He would not even put the debt in writing. But I have kept track of it all. And I will repay his kindness and leave for a more discreet existence as soon as I am able.”

“Poor dear. Port Royal is your home.” Lady Bellamy said to Elizabeth’s shock – she would have thought Lady Bellamy would gladly have had her banished immediately. “Perhaps people here should not forget just what we owe to your father and Governor Norrington.”

That nonplussed Elizabeth – she had not done this in _her_ defence – what was Lady Bellamy playing at? She was given no opportunity to find out though as Lady Bellamy apparently had plans. Elizabeth was given the aid of a maid to dress in her sweat stained clothing and take her home in Lady Bellamy’s carriage. It put paid to any chance that James wouldn’t find out where she had been today. The whole town would talk about Lady Bellamy receiving her now. But Lady Bellamy would have her own talk to spread now and Elizabeth could only hope it would be effective. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Note  
> Elizabeth is faking having Remitting Fever which was one of the names Malaria went by in the 18th century.


	5. Chapter 5

It took two days before Elizabeth felt normal again and she spent the day having cool baths and pestering the maid for fruit juice instead of wine or brandy. Luckily it took most of this time for gossip to reach James about her fainting in public and she was only a little flushed on the afternoon, he arrived to check on her.

“Shall I send for Dr Miller?” he had asked concerned standing in her bedroom door.

“No,” Elizabeth said, she was stretched out on her bed in her thinnest shift fresh from her latest cool bath. “You should come here and make me feel better yourself.”  

James came over and kissed her cheek and fussed a little with her hair, brushing it back from her face. “No really, Elizabeth.” He said. “If you are ill then. . .”

“I am not ill,” she said. “I have the odd moment – but Dr Miller said that would be the case for some months you know that. It was a faint – I did not even hit my head.”

The blatant lie – the lump and bruising were still obvious - distracted him for a moment as he brushed her hair away from her to inspect that. “Well perhaps a little,” she admitted, “That looks worse that it feels.”

 

James concern did not fade and even when Elizabeth persuaded him into bed, he did not take advantage of the thin shift or her hints. He did nothing more than lay beside her and gather her close. “I did not realise you were still so weak,” he said quietly. He sounded so worried Elizabeth could not even tell him off for his choice of words. She was not _weak_. “I thought the faints had stopped.” There was more than concern in his voice there and Elizabeth shifted to look into his eyes. They were the most beautiful green – she had never noticed when he had been courting her which made her wonder how she had been so blind. Probably because he had been so formal it had not allowed for a lot of gazing into his eyes.

“It has for the most part,” she assured him to almost no effect. She fit herself into his arms and nuzzled his neck. “James, what does it matter? I promise you I am fine.” She did not understand his reaction and he held tightly to her and nodded once. “Please tell me,” she said – but she did not say _want_ because she suddenly didn’t want to take advantage. She wanted him to tell her because he wanted to share that with her – not because he was unable to resist her demands.

James pulled away a little and his face closed down at once. Elizabeth thought for a moment she had gone too far but he shifted a little and moved her so she was tucked against him and could no longer see his face. She wondered just what he thought he was hiding from her but said nothing as he began to speak “I was being foolish,” James said quietly. “I thought at first, you would go to sea as soon as you recovered. And then I thought you had. And you stayed and it made me wonder . . .”

 

Elizabeth bit her lip as his meaning was clear. He thought she was well enough to go to sea and had chosen to stay. And well he was not foolish – she had chosen that. But she was not entirely sure that saying so was wise. There was so much she couldn’t give him but perhaps she could chance this. “James, it has been months since I fainted,” she said. “I thought it had stopped. If I had been going to run away to sea I would have felt entirely confident in doing so. I have no intent to leave. I promise.” It was as close as she could give him to a commitment and it did the trick. She could feel the relief run through him pressed against him as she was, and he held a little tighter for the briefest moment. Elizabeth thought everything was sorted until he confused matters further.

 

“There is no other reason?” James asked quietly puzzling her – she wished she could see his face to read his expression but before she could squirm round in his arms, he slid one hand over her torso resting on the flat of her belly and she understood what he was asking and was instead glad he could not see her face. Her outright rejection of the very idea of children would no doubt hurt him despite the sensibleness of avoiding such in their arrangement. And if she pointed the difficulties of being an unwed mother he would only offer to marry her. Indeed, if Elizabeth found herself with child she would agree to it which was why she was so careful with her tea.

Elizabeth slipped one hand over his and said quietly. “No, no other reason James. That isn’t a possibility. At all.” James hold on her tightened and she realised at once he had taken that as confirmation of something unpleasant in her past rather than Elizabeth dosing herself to prevent pregnancy. She considered briefly and could see no way out of that conversation that would not be horrendously awkward and instead decided to tease him. “If you wish to be a father – you’ll have to find yourself a fertile fifteen-year-old.”

“Never,” James said kissing her neck and it did change the topic. Elizabeth would have said a day ago that the idea of having someone this close to her would have been extremely unpleasant but she was not so overheated that James’ body heat was unpleasant and she found herself comfortably drowsy until she fell asleep in his arms.

 

* * *

She woke alone, however – James had left a neat apologetic note on her pillow apologising for his absence. He had a dinner engagement he could not avoid and had been unable to bear the notion of waking her apparently. His closing had noted he was going away on business but he pleaded with her to rest and to send for Dr Miller if she felt at all unwell and that he would see her on his return.

The note had made her smile for all it was a little overly formal – and she tucked it into the frame of the mirror on her dressing table. For all that they had done little but sleep she felt closer to James than ever.

 

Three days later – Elizabeth had another caller and it was a great let down when she realised it was Lady Bellamy instead of James. She had only dressed because she had to finally go and have the dress she had purchased for her plotting actually fitted.

Lady Bellamy fussed over her bruises and complimented the house. “At least this is fitting,” she had said looking over the well-furnished parlour. “Given your fuss over the doctor’s bills, I worried you would be in some sort of cottage.”

“The lieutenant governor rented the property before I was well enough to comment on it,” Elizabeth said just to be contrary. “I have lived in worse than a cottage.”

Lady Bellamy was not deterred at all by this cheek. “Poor dear,” she said. “I know you have had a very hard time of it. But you need not think Governor Norrington is the only one who would help you settle in again now you are home. You are pardoned and Port Royal owes your father such a debt. There is no reason you should not be welcomed back into society.”

Elizabeth looked at her horrified. That had not been her intent at all and after a moment she managed to pretend she was merely startled. “I know you are not without influence, my lady,” she said politely. “But I feel perhaps that may beyond you. And I do not mind suffering the consequences for my actions. I only felt it unfair that Governor Norrington should be so maligned.”

“Nonsense.” Lady Bellamy said. “So, you ran away to sea – why how could you do anything but. That rascal Beckett tried to hang you for the crime of being kidnapped by pirates. You have suffered enough and I will see that you are no longer punished for it.”

 

It was quite hard to contemplate saying directly to Lady Bellamy’s face that being excluded from society was not at all a punishment. But Elizabeth would if the woman would not listen to reason.

But before she could, the maid brought in tea. Elizabeth had not even sent for refreshments. Why encourage callers and as soon as the drinks were poured. Lady Bellamy reached over and patted her hand. “After all,” Lady Bellamy added rather pointedly. “No-one could accuse you of having an improper liaison with the Governor when you are a member of society in good standing could they?”

Elizabeth found herself stymied by that. She opened her mouth to say something and closed it again in defeat. And worse Lady Bellamy practically winked at her. The old busy body was far too clever for her own good.

By the time, Elizabeth had bidden Lady Bellamy farewell and had the maid show her out she had promised to attend two garden parties and a ball. She had then instructed all the staff that the next time Lady Bellamy called they were to say Elizabeth was not at home to visitors under any circumstance. But it was too late. It was just as well she had ordered a dress and now she was going to have to get another one. That or attend the ball in a three-year-old gown – perhaps that would be best - she was pretending poverty after all.

 

* * *

The only thing Elizabeth was able to safely ascertain about the garden party before she attended was that James would not be there. His appointment in Morant Bay was ongoing and would be away for days more. That was a relief. God knows what ideas James might get from her being welcomed back into society. She would attend the party, be cut by who knows how many people, have her character defended by Lady Bellamy enough it would do wonders for the rumours about her and James and then decline to do so again. And of course – she could always fake a swoon.  

But she was not cut by anyone to her astonishment and she realised rather quickly that she had underestimated Lady Bellamy.

For not only was she not cut – she found herself rather popular with a certain subset of men. Poor ones mainly. Second sons, gamblers and even the odd officer. Surely none of them would want to marry a former pirate? Elizabeth scared most of them off by pointing out her inheritance was four years off at best. It did not do as much good as she hoped. “Still,” Mr Golding had pointed out. “It would do for security.” Elizabeth extricated herself from his clutches after her dance. She would have given anything for a weapon thought whether she would have used it on her erstwhile suitors or Lady Bellamy herself was a close call.

 

The only man who did not drive her quite crazy was Captain Groves who came along and claimed she had promised the next dance to him just as she was contemplating doing murder with her bare hands to Mr Innes who had shocked even her by advising that if she accepted him he would expect her to wear boys clothing in the bed chamber. It was not that the notion was new to her but it was not something she expected to hear in Lady Bellamy’s garden.  

“You don’t want to marry him, Miss Swann” the Captain had said. “He is in debt to every molly house in the Caribbean.”

“I don’t want to marry any of them,” Elizabeth said exasperatedly. “I am only here because it seemed the easiest way to get Lady Bellamy to leave me be. I take it this is all her doing.”

“Indeed,” Theo said with a smile. “She has been on quite the campaign to see you safely settled. After all your father was such a pillar of the community, should we not see his daughter welcomed home?  Would you not be a grateful and obedient wife after your dramatic time at sea? And of course, for those truly crass enough to consider such matters, there is the delicate fact that you are set to come into some money in the fullness of time.”

“And, of course, half of Port Royal owes Lady Bellamy a favour, even if they aren’t keen on me,” Elizabeth said.

“Happy coincidence I’m sure,” Theo said. “Of course, I’m only here for the last thing she has promised.” Elizabeth glanced at him. “The friendship of the current governor, of course, she has made it quite clear James Norrington, rather than being at all jealous would be very grateful to whatever man offered you a secure establishment.”

 

Elizabeth sighed. No wonder Lady Bellamy had been so quick to believe her. Or at least pretend to. She must have come up with a scheme in an instant. Theo looked taken aback at this visible displeasure and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Theo’s pretended hurt. “I am not sighing at you,” she said. “Though I might if I thought you at all sincere.”

“Who me?” said Theo. “I would make you a sincere offer in an instant if I thought I stood a chance. And I’m sure we’d be very happy. Until James Norrington ran me through. But as he is conveniently not here for this little shindig I thought I would gain favour from everyone. Lady Bellamy thinks I am following her instructions so I am safe there. I’m not actually courting you – so I should win your approval. And if I prevent you from drowning any of these other suitors in Lady Bellamy’s punch bowl that might actually put the Governor in my debt.”

Elizabeth laughed then. “Goodness with logic like that I should wonder you are only a captain. I believed you claimed I promised you a dance.”

 

* * *

Theo Groves made Elizabeth’s foray into society a little more bearable at the few events she did attend. He would talk about sailing with her and battles for all they would have been enemies if they had encountered each other at sea. He claimed all her dances when it was necessary, careless of the rules and it allowed her to ignore the other men and their determined interest in her inheritance. And he was happy to tell her just who James had duelled and _why_ – there had been several duels that Elizabeth hadn’t known about as James hadn’t been injured or mentioned a word of them to her. She had grand plans to reward him when he was home and called again.

She was getting more invites too as society followed Lady Bellamy’s lead. Elizabeth declined most of them claiming her poor health as an excuse. But she did wonder if it might be nice to attend something once James was home. She could steal more dances than was proper with him then - right in front of bloody Lady Bellamy.

 

But at the first event she attended with James Norrington, he did not ask her to dance. Or speak to her at all. Or even look in her direction. He had not called on her since he returned home. And Elizabeth had assumed this was merely that he was oocupied with work but it seemed not. She was about to ask him what he was playing at when instead she watched him from across the room make his excuses to the host and left.  Theo Groves appeared at her side looking panicked.

“Have you spoken to him?” he asked.

Elizabeth blinked at him. “It is quite clear I haven’t,” she pointed out mulishly. “Have you?”

“Yes,” Theo said. “And he wished us happy so I think you need to speak to him. I thought you would have made things clear – privately.”

“I would have,” she said. “He hasn’t been to see me since he’s got back.” It was clearly pointless to pretend to Theo that things were anything but what they were.

 

Elizabeth spent the best part of a week trying to get a hold of James panicking. She called at the King’s House and was turned away. She wrote him half a dozen notes which were not only not responded too but returned unopened which was worse. How could she explain if he would not _listen_? The chances of him calling on her seemed slim now. No doubt she had Lady Bellamy to thank for this. Well, James could ignore her all he liked. Elizabeth would find a way to get through to him. The next time she went to King’s house she would not be calling at the front door where she could be turned away.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth had not gotten on with the maid from the start. Anna was discrete and polite at all times and in many respects a model servant. But Elizabeth could see her _judging_ and she would have liked her better if she just _said_ so. She missed Estrella but she was head housemaid at the King’s house and that was a much more secure position for a servant than working for the Governor’s mistress.

But whether she got on with Anna or not, Elizabeth needed her help now. The practical clothing she had arrived in Port Royal in had been burned after her time in gaol. None of her current clothing was any use for housebreaking. Or any use for anything really, she supposed. Even her most practical day gown would be appalling to climb in.

Anna pitched a fit when she was told to get Elizabeth breeches. “I won’t,” she said scandalised. “I put up with all your nonsense because I have to. But I work for the Governor – this is his house. He wouldn’t put up with any such unnaturalness.” There was a slight edge of doubt in the woman’s voice and Elizabeth supposed being maid to his mistress had revealed quite a lot about James Norrington that maid might not wish to know.

“Well, it won’t be his much longer,” Elizabeth snapped. She had no patience for Anna’s sensibilities right now. She could not even go out and buy breeches herself due to this nonsense with her reputation “Because if I end up married to Captain Groves because of a misunderstanding, then the Governor will let this house go and you’ll be looking for another job.” Anna was taken aback by that and left without a word. But a pair of ill-fitting trousers did appear in Elizabeth room the next day.

 

Elizabeth decided not to wait any longer – there was no event so James should be in that night and she could talk some sense into him. It didn’t have to mean anything more than that. Perhaps she had missed him a little but he was her only real company.

It felt odd wandering through Port Royal in the dark, dressed once again in men’s clothing. She didn’t have to put up with his fussing, she reminded herself. She could find a berth on a ship – the faints hardly ever happened now. She would not get caught. She could head for the docks right now and leave him wondering and serve him right. But when it came down to it she made her way to the King’s house, not the docks.

It did not seem James had taken the rooms that had been her father’s. That window was dark – which was a relief she supposed. She wandered the grounds and eventually saw the light of an oil lamp burning in the room beside her childhood bedroom. Either James had chosen quite modest rooms as Governor or he had a guest who was in for an unpleasant surprise.

Elizabeth had made this climb before when she was a child and had clambered out the window to play in the gardens in the dark. It had always seemed more exciting than sneaking through the house. And of course, she had escaped out of the window once or twice when she had been engaged to Will – not that sneaking to visit him at night had done her _any_ good. He had always been so scandalised by her and they had spent their nights sharing kisses. It was only once they were at sea and had no prospect of a wedding in sight that Elizabeth had finally talked Will into bed.

 

The window was open – it was a muggy night and Elizabeth was experienced enough to climb in quietly. Annoyingly despite her familiarity with the climb, she was still winded by it and she sat down heavily in front of the window drawing James attention from where he was sat at a writing desk. He came to her side at once – he was casually dressed in only his shirt and breeches and did not she immediately noticed, look at all pleased to see her.

“Elizabeth – what are you doing?” James asked – Elizabeth did not think he’d been so brusque with her in an age.

“I came to see you,” she said pointedly. “Since I have been quite neglected of late.” James flushed and she was pleased she could affect him that much at least. “You must not pay attention to gossip James – there is nothing between Theo Groves and I.”

“I know,” James said, helping her to her feet and stepping away from her immediately. “He has said so repeatedly.” Elizabeth was only baffled and outraged by this news. Firstly that she had been turned away while Theo had been admitted to excuse and explain himself. And that James had known there was nothing between them and shunned her anyway.

“I don’t understand,” she said after a long silence.

 

“There is nothing,” James said heavily. “But there could be. Lady Bellamy has Port Royal convinced of your ill health and sad experience and I am nothing but a family friend. You could marry Theo Groves and be welcome in society. You would be _safe_.”

“I do not care about that,” Elizabeth told him wondering why on earth he would think any of that appealed.

“Well, you have done a fine job restoring your reputation for someone who does not care.” James shot back.

“I did that for you!” Elizabeth spat at him. “Because it mattered to you.”

That quieted him for a long moment. “And I believe you did that by making the point that I am not the sort of man who would take advantage of an old friend’s daughter,” James said guilt drawn all over his features. “And while that may not have been true up to now – I mean for it to be going forward.”

“You are not taking advantage of me,” Elizabeth said. “How many times must I say so . . .”

“But I am,” James said. “No matter what you think Elizabeth. You might not think that marriage is a necessity for intimacy. But even if you wish to ignore how the entirety of civilised society judges such things. You do not get to dictate how I feel about the matter. A man who cares for a woman should make her a respectable offer.”

Elizabeth blinked. She had known James had been ashamed and reluctant but she had just assumed that had been his annoying persistence in thinking she hadn’t wanted what was between them. Not that he had thoughts in this direction. He had hardly been inexperienced when he came to her bed – no-one was that quick a learner. And it occurs to her that for all the fondness he had seemed to have in their encounters – he was not making her an offer. Did that mean he did not care? That thought stung more than it ought.

“I see,” she said. “So, it’s a well connected fifteen-year-old for you then is it and push me off on poor old Theo to sooth your conscious?”

“No,” James said annoyed. “I have no such plans. But Captain Groves is the only decent man amongst the suitors Lady Bellamy has rounded up for you. And you clearly get along with him – all of Port Royal is expecting an announcement any day now.”

“Well, I have always given such a great deal of thought to what Port Royal is expecting,” Elizabeth scoffed. Honestly. The nerve of James Norrington – to try and insist she get married and not even to him! And then she wondered what she would say he had made her an offer and found herself flushing as she considered that answer.

“Elizabeth. Captain Groves is the only person I have ever met _in society_ who has as little regard for propriety as you do,” James told her. “And he is entirely open to being influenced which has done him no favours in his career but might make him suitable -”

“Are you suggesting I marry Theo because I could boss him around?” Elizabeth interrupted incredulously. “Is that what you think I want?”

 

There was a telling awkward silence and James looked away jaw set. He clearly did not mean to deny it.

“It did not seem out of the realm of possibility,” he said finally. “You spent half your childhood ordering Will Turner around before announcing your heart lay with him.”

“Proving once again you have no idea what I want,” Elizabeth said. “And never have.” She turned her back on him and headed for the window. However faint she felt before she had no issue in making the climb down – fuelled by temper while James protested she was being ridiculous and could certainly use the door. Elizabeth would have slammed her way through the whole house if she had done that and let James explain that to the servants.

She was still irate when she got home. How dare he. How dare he imply she hadn’t loved Will and had only wanted a husband she could control. As if Will had been so predictable. He might be alive now if he had listened to her. How dare James Norrington try and arrange her future.

She did slam her way through her house when she got home and drank half a bottle of brandy and fretted over just how serious James Norrington was – she was, of course, reliant on him – he could attempt to force her to marry by removing his support. But she had money put aside – she had never spent all the generous allowance. And, of course, she now had all the jewellery from the King’s house – she could sell that for all it would sting. That would probably generate enough income to last her in a much-reduced circumstance until her father could be declared legally dead and she could claim her inheritance.

 

* * *

 

In the end, such a thing was not necessary. She receives a note from James in the morning that confirms he would continue to support her as the ill daughter of an old friend. Just as she had told all of Port Royal he was doing. But nothing more. And then Theo Groves starts to call daily even though she had the maid say she was not at home to visitors again and again.

After a week, she was irritated one day by the clatter of a pebble against her window shutters. She opened the window only for a second pebble to whiz past her head and she jumped and knocked a perfume bottle to the floor where it shattered.

Theo did at least look a little sheepish at his near miss. “What do you want you, vandal,” Elizabeth called. “I am not going to marry you.”

“You could at least let me propose,” Theo said. “And then the Governor will leave me be.”

“Come back tomorrow then,” Elizabeth said. She was not even dressed and now she had to get Anna to deal with the perfume.

 

The next day she was dressed, and only a little hungover – the pervading smell of perfume in her bedroom had not helped her head and but she was fully prepared to turn down Theo Groves.

He came in and ignored the tea tray that Anna had prepared again – the woman was determined to make Elizabeth a much better hostess than she would have been on her own. He was straight to the point as well. “Miss Swann – would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Elizabeth did not answer straight away, wanting to see how he would react if he thought she was considering it but he did not seem at all perturbed and she felt vaguely guilty for testing him.

“No Captain I won’t,” she said. To her astonishment, he seemed momentarily disappointed as he sat down next to her contemplating the tea tray. "The Governor must have been exerting a great deal of pressure,” she said. He had known she would say no – why the long face.

“That is not the only reason I asked,” Theo said indignantly, which surprised her. “You are very wealthy,” he added cheekily. “And not that hard on the eyes.” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

“This is perhaps a poorer argument than when James told me marriage was an achievement,” she told him.

“So, you can imagine,” Theo said. “Just how well I have done with the ladies of a more delicate sensibility in town.”

“I am reasonably certain you can be polite when it is required,” Elizabeth said. “Even I manage it on occasion.”

“Really?” he said. “You must let me know the next time you are planning that – it would be a sight to see.”

 

Elizabeth elbowed him in the ribs and he protested half-heartedly and then she fetched a bottle of brandy and used the tea cups to pour them both a healthy measure.

“To your health,” she said handing him the drink, “and to better luck with your next prospect.”

“I would return the same but if you’ve already turned down Norrington again – I can’t imagine you want luck with whoever Lady Bellamy scares up next.” Theo knocked the brandy back.

“Not again,” Elizabeth said. “Just the once, Theo,” Not even really that – she hadn’t turned him down, she’d accepted him and then jilted him. It was a wonder he had any time for her at all. “I hardly think marriage to me would count as achievement now.”

Theo looked at her as if working something out. “I think James Norrington would count it as the greatest achievement of his life. I was so sure you’d knocked him back again when he badgered me to take you. What is he playing at?”

Elizabeth was entirely flustered by this notion Theo had that James still wanted to marry her. “James is only concerned for me because of our long acquaintance. He has made it clear he wants nothing more from me.” She paused and the thought there was no point being bashful with Theo who was quite aware of what had gone on. “Not anymore anyway.” She added defensively.  “After all, I would do his career no good at all.”

“I think he’d quit tomorrow if you made it a condition of your acceptance,” Theo said forthrightly.

“Yes, he wants to marry me so much that he has badgered another man into proposing,” Elizabeth said exasperatedly. Of all the things to say – as if she could offer another conditional acceptance after their first engagement.  “All I need in life is to be a worse Governor’s wife than I was a Governor’s daughter.”

“That’s the spirit,” Theo said. “You have always liked a challenge.”

Theo drank a good half of her brandy before he eventually excused himself and made her laugh as she showed him out by making an exaggeratedly beaten down face he intended to wear through town so that everyone would know he’d been rejected.

“What do you hope to achieve with that?” Elizabeth asked. Part of her had hoped to not have it be too obvious too soon - Lady Bellamy would be distraught that Elizabeth was not yet off the market but she could hardly say that to Theo who had no wish to appear engaged.

“Plenty of girls like to mend a broken heart!” Theo claimed with a wink. As if he needed the help.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth resumed her life of leisure half-heartedly. Her invitations dwindled – no doubt Lady Bellamy was outraged Elizabeth had refused one of the eligible bachelors she had so thoughtfully arranged. She used her health as an excuse to decline the few invitations that did come.

She was surly to the staff and after a week or so Anna asked hesitantly, “Did the breeches not work? I could try for a nicer pair. Or” the maid’s voice dropped to a whisper and her cheeks flushed.  “You had that lace nightgown – the one that got ripped. I am sure I could find one like it if the Governor was especially fond.” It dawned on Elizabeth that Anna had not known the breeches were for climbing and had instead assumed they were some sort of indecent request James had made of her. It nearly made her laugh – the very idea. But one look at Anna’s pale face as she waited for a response stopped the laugh dead in her throat. She had never meant to make Anna fear for her job – well not all this time anyway.

“No, everything is sorted Anna,” she said. “I am quite secure in the Governor’s affections. I promise.”

Anna still looked doubtful and she glanced at the bed meaningfully. “I do change the sheets, Miss,” she said.

 

Elizabeth paused for a moment. “I go out to meet him now,” she said. “Sometimes to the King’s house but mostly the docks – I have to wear the breeches and have to pretend I’m some desperate cabin boy turning tricks in an alley. Men are quite odd in their demands – perhaps another pair of breeches wouldn’t hurt.” Anna looked horrified then curtseyed and fled and Elizabeth felt a little guilty but only briefly. James practically deserved that, he had abandoned her, after all.

Anna did produce more breeches – two pairs and another lace nightgown as well. At least if Elizabeth ran away to sea she would have a change of clothing. She had sent she know

And she could not help but think a little on what Theo Groves had said – why had he been so sure that James had proposed again. And that he would give up his career for her? It seemed to her that James had gotten just what any man might want from a woman at a much cheaper price. And even that he had tired of.

 

The next time Theo called, Elizabeth told the maid to admit him. At least she was safe from further marriage proposals and she was a little curious about what was being said now. Theo was the perfect way to find out the gossip without actually venturing into society. “Shouldn’t you be out milking your broken heart?” she asked him.

“I’m being stoic now,” Theo informed her “I do have some pride.”

“I see,” Elizabeth said. “I suppose there is a first time for everything.”

Theo made a show of looking wounded as she poured them both a brandy. “Is that why you are here – to scare up some more interest. I am sure they will all be chasing you now. After all, I might change my mind and snatch you up.”

“Actually, I’m here checking on a friend,” Theo said. “Though she is frightfully moody and ungracious to boot.”

 

Elizabeth was startled and shamed by his words. She had thought herself entirely friendless in Port Royal which had been nothing new. She had never been close to her peers and her closest childhood friend had been Will despite numerous attempts from her Governess’s to forbid her his company. And James, of course, he had always had time for her even when she was a gangly thing sneaking out of the schoolroom. Until now it seemed.

“I am fine,” she said. “Why would I not be?”

“I have heard you are in poor health.” Theo retorted.

“Well quite,” Elizabeth said tartly. “And worse still with you disturbing my rest.”

“Yes, you’re quite the tragic figure,” Theo said. It was like he was trying to be annoying by being agreeable. And at her huff, he added. “I have spoken to him, you know,” Elizabeth wished she didn’t care but she did and she looked at him to see if further information would be forthcoming.

“I am sure he put you quite straight on his opinion of me,” Elizabeth said.

“God no,” Theo said. “In fact, he threatened to call me out for my impertinence and directed me to leave forthwith.”

This at least made her laugh. “Well I could be your second,” she said. “Serve him right.”

“Excellent,” Theo said. “So, when I am dead I will be revenged as you would certainly have a clear shot as he’d not so much point a pistol at you. No, I will not be duelling the Governor on your behalf.”

Elizabeth sighed as if this was a great imposition.  Perhaps she should have considered Theo more seriously. There would be less obligation as his wife and there would be a lot less worrying about where she stood exactly. Theo was an open book. James, on the other hand, was proving to be a complete mystery no matter how well she thought she knew him.

 

“He is of the opinion I would have had more luck with an indecent proposal than an honourable offer,” Theo said after a moment.

“Have you come to make such?” Elizabeth asked. She considered the thought. Theo was _handsome_ , well-built and always smiling and his laughter was sincere, she could see it in his deep brown eyes. More importantly, perhaps - he was _here_. James had washed his hands of her. It was easy enough to shift herself closer to Theo and startle him into dropping his brandy glass when she kissed him. Then she shifted herself into his lap straddling him and deepening the kiss despite a nagging sensation that this was wrong. Theo brought his arms around her and shifted to push her back on the couch stretching himself over her and began to kiss down her neck. She closed her eyes and just for a moment pretended it was James. They were both lean and strong and when she couldn’t see Theo’s brown eyes or irreverent smile it would be easy to pretend.

The illusion was shattered when Theo whispered against her skin, “who are you thinking of?” She froze in his arms and he pulled back a little. Of all the moments for Theo to be perceptive!

“Does it matter?” Elizabeth said blinking up at him.

“Not always,” Theo replied. “But at this moment. I rather think it does.”

Elizabeth wriggled away feeling at once guilty and let down. “Honestly,” she said. “I don’t know what you and James have against a simple tumble.” Elizabeth was not ashamed of having desires for all that society said women should not.

“Nothing will ever be simple between you and James,” Theo said. “And as a friend to you both that makes this not simple either.” He rescued the glass and poured himself more brandy. “Do I get no credit for my self-control?” he asked

“You would have got more credit for a lack of it,” Elizabeth exclaimed. “There is nothing between James and myself. Not anymore.” And she abandoned him there in her parlour, resenting him for making her spell out what she already knew and retreated to her room. Let him drink all her brandy or show himself out. Whatever suited him.

 

Instead, he appeared in her bedroom door and wordlessly offered her a handkerchief for her wet eyes. She snatched it from him and threw it on the floor. “Just stop it,” she said, blinking away her tears determinedly. She would not be pandered to like she was some milk water miss.

“Shan’t,” Theo said. “Is it wrong of me to wish two friends happy?”

“You proposed to me,” she pointed out sharply. “An odd action for someone who wishes me happy with another man.”

“Yes well,” Theo said. “I might have thought twice if I thought for a moment you’d say yes. Not because I object to marrying you. You are quite unobjectionable as already discussed. But most men do not wish to marry a woman in love with another man.”

Elizabeth opened her mouth to deny it and then gave it up as a bad job. “Why do you see it when he does not?” she said plaintively. “I have never asked him for anything – I restored my reputation – which I do not give a damn about and let Lady Bellamy push me into society all for his sake and now he wants nothing to do with me.”

“You know that isn’t true,” Theo said. “He looks for you at every event and frets now you never attend.”

“That hardly does me any good,” Elizabeth said. “I did not expect him to marry me – I know he needs a suitable wife. I just want him.”

“Elizabeth,” Theo said suddenly uncharacteristically serious. “If a man wanted to bed a woman but did not want to marry her you would not puzzle at her feeling insulted, would you?”

“That is not the same,” Elizabeth said. Because, of course, that would not be a puzzle but such a thing would not ruin a man. “It is not that I don’t want to marry him – I just don’t require that of him. I’m being considerate of his career.” She had given the matter more thought than she should. She might not be the best or most suitable governor’s wife but if James had meant it when he said he would not take one of the marriage-minded misses she could be better than nothing. And her now well documented ill health could surely excuse her some of the socialising.

“Very kind of you,” Theo said not hiding his scepticism.

Elizabeth had had enough. He had been no use at all and had only made her miss James more. “You should probably leave before my reputation is ruined all over again,” she told him haughtily. “After all, that is apparently what is important to the Governor.”

 

 

* * *

 

After that Elizabeth told Anna not to admit anyone and went so far as to send a note to Lady Bellamy which claimed that Dr Miller had restricted her social activity for the foreseeable future due to her recurring fever.

She could live a quiet life – she had brandy and books and if she got restless she went for walks at night which only made Anna worry and blush when she noticed. Elizabeth even decided not to torment the maid further with extra stories. She had been much more personable of late. After all, Elizabeth decided – she must be an easy employer for a maid – she never needed her hair done. Her inclination to lie around in her shift meant there was very little laundry. 

Of course, when she woke one morning her head aching from an overindulgence in brandy to find James hovering in her bedroom door she was markedly less impressed with Anna. “This cannot be good for my reputation,” she told him. She felt vaguely nauseous and in no mood to be lectured.

 

James was looking at her searchingly and Elizabeth thought she detected Theo Grove’s hand in whatever had brought James here. “I am not truly ill,” she said. “If that is the rumour – I was merely fending off Lady Bellamy. I am in her bad books you know.”

“Yes, you look the picture of health,” James said, which Elizabeth thought was extremely unfair. She had never picked on him when he was hungover. She had been helpful.

“It will pass,” she said. “I have never been a morning person. What do you want?”

“I have come to ask for your hand in marriage,” James said formally.

Elizabeth nearly fell out of bed. Her head ached and she blinked wondering if she had misheard. Why now. And then she worried about what Theo had said to him. He was not known for discretion. Then she realised James was still standing stiffly in her door awaiting an answer. And as bizarre as this all was she did want to marry him. “Yes,” she said slipping out of bed a little unsteady meaning to go to him. “I will marry you.”

But James’ reaction was even more bizarre. He did not so much as smile. He took a step back from her and nodded once and took a breath. “Very good,” he said. “If you do not object we can be married from the King’s House. There will be less talk.”

“Alright,” Elizabeth said confused – why was he not pleased? He did not have to propose so why had he if he didn’t want to?

“As soon as possible,” he added. “If you have something to wear?”

Elizabeth nodded – it was disconcerting to have no idea what was going on in James’ head. “I am sure I can find something suitable.”

“Very good then,” James said with a nod and then he left.

Elizabeth had never been so unhappy to get something she wanted. And James hadn’t seemed pleased at all but why would he ask her to marry him if he didn’t want her?


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth married James in the parlour of the King’s House two days after his proposal. She had not seen him since he proposed having been told the wedding date in an extremely brief note.

It was a bittersweet thing to be married in the room where she had passed so many evenings with her father though in a way it helped a little – it was as if he was there in a way that would not have been the same if they had married in church. She wore a pale yellow gown that she had ordered for her return to society but never worn, with some of her mother’s jewellery. James wore green with gold embroidery and had forgone his wig which she knew was for her. She briefly hoped it was a positive sign but after his lips barely brushed hers during the wedding kiss she began to doubt.

James claimed he had to get directly back to work after the small ceremony and left her in Estrella’s charge. She had been given her old room back though of course she was told she could pick any room she wanted if she had a different preference. Elizabeth was content to be _home_ and of course, she knew from her last visit to the King’s house that James’ room was nearby so it seemed suitable. Anna had been left in charge of packing up her things and moving them to King’s House so Elizabeth had nearly as little to do as a wife as she had as a mistress. Surely it should feel different.

 

But it did not. After failing to appear in her room on their wedding night, Elizabeth saw very little of her husband. James seemed to spend most of his time locked in his office and she saw him only at the occasional dinner where he said very little. Elizabeth had been sure things would be easier once they were wed but that seemed entirely wrong. She seemed to spend most of her time settling squabbles between Anna and Estrella over who was her maid now – as if she needed the attention of them both when she did nothing more than she did before. Lady Bellamy’s disapproval was clear in the lack of invites and congratulations even once the wedding became known.

Occasionally when she was otherwise occupied she would find him watching her. She often caught a glimpse of him at the window when she walked in the garden or noticed him hovering in doorways as she sat reading. And when she did catch him unawares there seemed to be a glimmer of hurt in his green eyes which she did not understand at all. She had not rejected him. She had not done anything inappropriate even though she desperately wanted to – every night at dinner she wanted to hurl a plate at him and demand he talk to her. But she had not put a step out of place - despite the provocation of apparently being a completely unwanted wife. That was probably what he expected.

After a few days of puzzled frustration, Elizabeth went to the room that had been his at that night. To talk to him – to see why he married her if he had so little interest and perhaps she had had the thought that she could convince him he should have an interest. She found the room empty of both occupant and any indication James had stayed here recently. He clearly had thought better of being in such close proximity to her. Of all the nerve!  If James thought she was going to chase him he had another think coming.

 

Of course – just because she would not chase him she was not completely helpless and she fell back on an old standby. The next time she saw him watching her from the window, she swooned and crumpled into a heap wincing a little as she hit the ground and lay there as still as she could be. If he sent a maid she was going to throw an entire dinner service at him the next time they ate together.

James did not, in fact, send a maid. He appeared rather rapidly considering and gathered her up in his arms where she pretended to come round blinking up at him and putting one hand to her forehead. James looked much more worried than she thought a faint deserved considering they had been happening regularly – as far as he knew – since her return. It was almost reassuring to see the concern in his green eyes. But then with a single gesture and a stumbling worry filled sentence he made everything clear.

 

“I’ve sent for Dr Miller – you need to rest more Elizabeth, you must think of the child.” James rested one hand on her stomach and sounded so earnest in his worry that the truth was more than clear. Elizabeth stared at him horrified. “Is that wrong?” James asked oblivious to her shock. “Should I have sent for the midwife?”

Elizabeth pushed him away _hard_. No wonder he had proposed whether he wanted to or not. He thought she was pregnant. He hadn’t actually wanted her at all. “I am going to _fucking_ murder Theodore Groves,” she said. And to make it worse, James rubbed at her back as if she was a child who needed to be soothed.

“I understand you are angry – I know he broke your confidence,” James began earnestly, “but I am grateful he did – Elizabeth you must know I would never abandon a child. I don’t understand why you did not tell me.” And there it was again. The sense of reproach that had been following her this entire time when he was not ignoring her.

“No,” Elizabeth said. His words made it a million times worse. There was no child for him to abandon. Now she knew why he went around looking wounded. He thought she had kept a pregnancy a secret from him. And if he was reproachful before – this news would only make things worse.  “You do not understand. I do not need Dr Miller or a midwife.” She reached for his hand as if that would soften the blow. “If I had had that news to tell you – I would have done it myself. I am not with child.” James wrenched his hand away and sat back as if struck.

“Captain Groves said it was why you refused him,” James said stiffly after a long silence as if she had the slightest doubt about the source of this intelligence.

“Well, it is not!” Elizabeth said. “I refused him because I didn’t want to marry him. He didn’t even really want to marry me – he only proposed because you badgered him into it –  I did not give him a reason, he was perfectly satisfied with a plain no.”

 

They sat there in awkward silence for a moment longer, James looked entirely stricken and Elizabeth realised as little as he seemed to want _her_ – he must have wanted the child. It hadn’t been entirely duty that had prompted the proposal. He had been waiting on tenterhooks for her to tell him the news that had never been coming. “I did tell you,” she said quietly. “That it wasn’t a possibility.” Her reasons might not have been what he thought they were but she had made it clear a natural child was something he should not have to worry about.

“I know,” James interrupted. “I know what you said. But such things are rarely so black and white. And . . .” he trailed off for a moment before he added. “I never know when you are just telling me what you think I want to hear.”

Elizabeth stared. That was a form of deception she had not been accused of before. “Well that shouldn’t be an issue going forward,” she said. “I have no idea what you want to hear.” She got to her feet and headed into the house leaving James in the garden.

 

Once in the house, she told Anna to turn Dr Miller away and went straight out to give Theo Groves a piece of her mind only to find that conveniently he was at sea. _Patrolling._ No such sailing date had been planned that she knew and she found that very convenient indeed. Damn the man. And somehow it was worse that he had only been trying to help. Theo had been so convinced that James still wanted her. And Elizabeth had admitted her feelings on the matter. So Theo had gone straight to James and had said the one thing that would have guaranteed James would offer her marriage and no doubt thought himself very clever for arranging matters.

Now the last thing she wanted was to go home and see James now that she knew it had all been from duty. It all made sense now. His proposal had been reluctant because he did not want to marry her. He had not been making fun of her hangover – he had assumed her morning illness had been something else entirely that she had kept from him. Evidence of what she had apparently told Theo Groves but not him. That must have stung too, she realised. Elizabeth made her way to the docks and stared out to sea for the longest time. If she was not wearing a stupid cotton day gown – one suited for the Governor’s wife she would have gotten on the first ship that was hiring. 

But that would not help. James would still be tied to her and would be a laughing stock for being abandoned as well. Especially by her. As if once wasn’t enough.

 

So, in the end, Elizabeth went home, she had missed dinner and James was locked in his study and Anna brought her a tray of food. “At least you are secure now,” the maid said in an attempt to be comforting. All that confirmed was that now the servants were talking. But Anna meant well and no doubt being an unwanted wife sounded better than the sort of tales Elizabeth had made up about James before.

“Yes,” she said. “Quite.” As if that was ever what Elizabeth had wanted.

 

Elizabeth did not see James for two days after that – he had started taking his meals in his study which irritated Elizabeth further – she had always behaved at meals. Why avoid her now. And she would have carried on being irritated if she had not complained to Estrella who had revealed James worked those sorts of hours all the time. “What?” Elizabeth said. Her father had always been busy, she knew but he had not worked into the night the way James was.

What was he doing? Elizabeth lay awake half the night wondering and within a day her curiosity overcame her. When James was still locked away in her father’s study, well his study now late at night, Elizabeth padded along with an oil lamp and knocked quietly. “James? May I have a word.”

There was a pause and then a click as James opened the door. Elizabeth blinked at the light – he had half a dozen lamps going which was more than expected and there were papers on every possible surface. It looked more like an office that Jack might have organised, if she could imagine Jack involved in paperwork in any way, than one run by James. She had never seen James be so disorganised. And he looked run ragged as well. His hair was dishevelled and he had more than a days’ worth of stubble. Anything she might have been going to say was forgotten as she looked over the piles of paperwork.

“Are you doing all this yourself?” she said. Request for marriage licenses, tax documents, appeals over sales and harbour charges. “My father had half a dozen clerks.”

“Your father knew what he was doing,” James said shortly. “I refuse to be a puppet who only signs what is put in front of him.”

“But you know what you are doing,” Elizabeth assured. “You managed Fort Charles for years.”

“This is not the same,” James said. And, of course, it wasn’t – so much of what fell to a Royal Governor was pointless and in his purview just to remind every one of the crown’s power. James hesitated. “And the clerks – they took bribes, Elizabeth.”

“Oh,” she said and while she tried not to look as if he was hopeless but he must have seen something.

“You already knew that,” James said slowly. “Surely your father’s clerks did not.” She could hardly bear the look on his face. As if she was shattering yet another illusion.

“Of course, they did,” Elizabeth said. “But they reported them to my father and he took a percentage for the treasury - it was good for business. Half of the merchants were paying more in bribes than they would have in import tax just on principle. But it kept goods flowing into Port Royal. Not St Port au Prince or San Juan, or worse avoiding civilisation altogether and going to Tortuga.”

James looked scandalised and Elizabeth reached for his hand. “Politics is not the most honest trade. But it can be an honourable one. My father never enriched himself – but he did his best for the colony.”

James looked less scandalised now and more defeated by the very notion. “But I could help?” Elizabeth said. “You know – I spent half my childhood in here, reading something I shouldn’t. We could get through this. And when this is all sorted - you could advertise for more clerks.”

 

James looked uncertain for so long and of course, he would not want her pushing in here. The one area of his life where he remained free from her thanks to Theo’s interference but she could _help_. It certainly was better than sitting around doing nothing and then suddenly he nodded in agreement. Elizabeth took his hand and kissed his cheek. “Perhaps I won’t be so disastrous for your career after all,” she teased.

“Is that what you thought?” James asked looking offended. “Every supporter I have in England was your father’s friend first. Even if your reputation was still in tatters I would have only won further favours with this match.”

Elizabeth rather reckoned James was discounting the influence of Port Royal society there but it was still sweet to hear. “See,” she said impulsively. “I’m not all bad news.” She bit her lip – society not condemning her was not the same as James wanting her.

“No,” James said. “You are not bad news at all Elizabeth.” And then to her surprise, he leaned down and kissed her.

“Come to bed,” she said – he clearly needed rest but when he pulled her close she thought perhaps there might be something he needed more and she melted into his arms, unable to suppress a sudden burst of hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth had never thought she would marry once she and Will had agreed the engagement was over. She certainly hadn’t thought that she would marry James as much as she had come to enjoy his company. And when she had and he ignored her on their wedding night she had not given very much thought to the consummation of said marriage.

But even if she had she could not have predicted that they would consummate their marriage on the desk in the Governor’s office. Though that was where they ended up once their kisses became heated – most of James’ paperwork was on the floor now. Elizabeth pressed hard against the desk as James’ mouth moved down her neck, the rough scrape of his stubble making every nerve stand on end. His quick fingers had her silken wrap coming undone with ease as she reached for the fastenings of his shirt. James might not have wanted to marry her – but he clearly still _wanted_ her and that had been more than she had thought to hope for from this marriage. She wound one hand in his hair to persuade him back to her to capture his mouth. “James please,” she gasped against his kiss. “I want _you,_ ” and he pressed down on her as his hands fumbled with his breeches.

Unfortunately, this shift had an unintended consequence and Elizabeth yelped into James' mouth as something sharp poked her in the backside. He drew back at once full of apologies and drawing away and she couldn’t bear it. “No,” she said. “James come back.” She reached behind her for the offending article. “I sat on a pen,” she said holding out the stained quill “I probably have ink all over my backside.”

It was, of course, a leading question and James paused for a moment stepping closer again, “well perhaps I could check somewhere a little more comfortable?” Elizabeth leaned into his arms for another kiss.

“it is the very least you can do,” Elizabeth said. “It is almost certainly your pen!” And she was rewarded with a laugh and James scooped her off her feet.

 

He took her to her room in the end. But he did haltingly explain that he had been using the master bedroom. He had assumed he would be safe from her there. Elizabeth considered her attempt to seduce him on her father’s desk and wondered if it would really have stopped her if she had known. She had only ever bothered her father in his room when they had first arrived in Port Royal or to hurry him out of bed at Christmas or her birthday. She associated the office with Father much more than the bedchamber.

“My room is more than suitable,” she said when he reached it and set her on her feet. And it was, if James went back to his distant ways tomorrow – not that she intended to let him – she would at least have a pleasant memory. She shrugged out of her wrap and then her night rail and stood naked before him and reached for his shirt again only to be caught up as he pulled her close and captured her mouth with his and lifted her off her feet carrying her to the bed without breaking the kiss. She shivered in his arms – his broad hands gripping her bottom and the soft linen of his shirt against her skin. He set her carefully down and broke the kiss exactly as long as it took to pull his shirt over his head and she pulled him down atop her.

“Was not I not meant to be checking something,” James murmured teasingly as his kisses drifted down her neck.

“It can wait,” Elizabeth told him laughing. She had never seen him so carefree – not even drunk. “I think you have your hands full right now.”

 

 

James had always been an attentive lover – but that night he seemed determined to drive her quite mad, his mouth, his touch all focused on her and her pleasure. She could not even reach him – whenever she tried, James caught up her hand pressed a kiss to her palm and then returned to focussing entirely on her.

She managed to slip one leg between his and rub against his manhood in his breeches – hard as he was this only made him groan against her skin and she thought no amount of pleading would get through to him until as he teased her to yet another climax. “James, I need more – I need you.”

James looked up at her then, his mouth was wet with her and his green eyes dark with what she hoped was want. And she took the chance to unfasten her breeches herself then and guide him inside her. She assumed after waiting so long, James would be rough with her, an idea she did not object to in anyway. But he was not. He shuddered against her as he pressed inside her and waited a long moment before he moved at all.

 

She clung to his shoulders when he did move, slow and sweet and gentle. And it would be so easy to pretend they were truly making love not just enjoying each other. To pretend he had proposed because he wanted to marry her despite everything that had passed between them. So Elizabeth did pretend as she pulled him close for a kiss, tasting the salt sweet of herself. “Just like that,” she said sweetly. “James. Just like that.”

He reached for her then and she knew he was close and wanting the same for her. Elizabeth snatched his hand, she did not think she could spend again and she wanted to focus on him, wanted to watch him be overcome.  She kissed his palm and pulled him close as he shuddered with pleasure and gasped her name and stilled above her. She stroked his back soothingly as he clung to her and allowed her pretence to last a little longer before he slipped off her, looking a little shy.

Elizabeth slipped right into his arms while she had the chance and he kissed her neck, nuzzling a little. One of his hands ran down her spine making her shiver. “I fear I have neglected my inspection,” he said.

Elizabeth laughed softly and rolled onto her front. “Quite,” she said, wriggling a little as he kissed down her spine and made her shiver. Then laughed as he kissed one cheek then the other.

“Entirely unblemished.” James declared.

“At least I will not have to explain that to the maid,” Elizabeth said, “now come back here.”

James listened to her without argument and she curled up in his arms, she was almost asleep when he asked quietly. “I could resume residence next door if you would like?”

Elizabeth did not know what had earned her that concession but she was glad to have it.

“Absolutely,” she said. “You can do that first thing tomorrow – while I am going through those papers.”

 

* * *

It was good to have the work, it seemed. It gave them something to talk on that was not at all contentious. Well mostly. It took Elizabeth less than a day to be able to produce a reasonable version of James’ signature and that would make the work go twice as fast.

James objected of course, “that makes those licenses invalid,” he said when Elizabeth scooped up the pile of marriage licenses.

“Are you intending to dispute them?” Elizabeth said. “Don’t be silly. They only need it to get a minister.”

She turned down every appeal as well and sent them back with runners who were given an instruction to pass along that more usual arrangements would now be accepted. A ledger for incoming funds was set up and a lock box. James tightened his jaw at every payment and Elizabeth one day had to convince him to take a walk with her. To see the docks bustling with trade. James never admitted she was right but he ceased wincing and was slightly less perturbed when Elizabeth waived fees for a ship that had a difficult journey and lost half their cargo to Spanish Privateers. “There is no sense putting them out of business,” Elizabeth said practically. “The insurers will take months to pay out.”

Within a month, the office was looking more manageable. And James had come to her room nearly every night. Elizabeth had suggested several decent clerks but James had not yet done anything about it and she could not help but feel proud that he preferred her help even if it was just because he considered the clerks all entirely corrupt.

 

But James was not entirely settled. He regularly enquired about news of the Reliant and his expression turned mutinous anytime a report from the Fort arrived or any mention of Captain Groves occurred. Elizabeth could not help but regret this – not because she was not angry with Theo – she was. Yet every time James bit back a hint of temper at Theo’s name she knew that for all he was making the best of this marriage, he still regretted it. And how could that not sting?

One day Elizabeth was forced to abandon James to his work – she had an unexpected caller. Lady Bellamy.

She called for refreshments and met Lady Bellamy in the parlour.

“Well Mrs Norrington,” Lady Bellamy said. “That was a hand well played indeed. Congratulations.”

Elizabeth affected an innocent look. “You’re too kind, Lady Bellamy, the Governor has noted how few felicitations we have received. He finds it quite unacceptable but I will be glad to tell him not everyone is so ill-mannered.”

Lady Bellamy took that remark with aplomb. “Indeed, I should hope the Governor might remember that I have ever been his friend. And I hope he remembers where my help has been useful.”

Elizabeth could remind James that Lady Bellamy’s quelling of the gossip had made this marriage possible – but she was not sure that would do her any favours given the grudge James held against Theo.

“James has a very _keen_ memory, Lady Bellamy,” Elizabeth said. “Of that, you can have no doubt.”

“Indeed,” Lady Bellamy clearly taking that point. “Well I hope as soon as your health allows Mrs Norrington, you will allow me to help you be reacquainted with society. It is good that the Governor has a hostess at last.”

“Yes,” Elizabeth said. “Everyone has been so considerate of my health. I’ve barely received any correspondence – it will make it quite simple to plan my first events.” She paused – she could not go too overboard. “And to have your help of course,” she said. Lady Bellamy had been an ally, however, unknowing and unwilling she had been to play that part.

 

It was a relief to finally show Lady Bellamy out even if it left Elizabeth the difficult task of telling James they were expected to socialise. He had never gone near her at an event and he would not be able to do that if they were to attend things together.

It was at dinner that she brought it up – the meals were more pleasant now even if most of their talk was work.

“I thought perhaps we might host,” she suggested. “Something small to start – a dinner perhaps.” James looked awkward and Elizabeth’s heart sank.

“If you would like,” James said eventually. “It could be pleasant,” he added slowly, cautiously, she realised. As is it was something else he had not expected to have.

“Lady Bellamy has offered to help,” she said. “I think she has decided it would be best to be onside as it were. I will work out who else will be suitable. Unless you have a preference.”

“No,” James said. “I will leave it in your capable hands.”

 

That night Elizabeth slipped through to his room, he usually came to her but he had seemed so uncertain tonight at dinner.

James was by the window, a glass in hand looking out at the bay. “Why did you pick this room,” she said suddenly, she had wondered before of course but never asked.

“It has the second-best view,” James said. “You can’t see the bay from the largest bedchamber – it overlooks the gardens. Yours had the best view of course – but I did not think I could ever sleep easy in that room.” He glanced at her then. “It was always yours even when I thought I would never see you again.”

“I think you have slept easily in that room a dozen times,” Elizabeth said as touched as she was by the notion.

“It’s different when I’m invited,” James said quietly.

“Then consider it an open invitation,” Elizabeth said taking his hand and leading him back to her bed. If this was all she could offer him then she would and perhaps eventually – eventually it might lead to more.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth had learnt a lot about James since they had reconciled as it were. Even once the office was caught up, there always seemed to be new piles of paper appearing. She had found the one area of life where James was disorganised and she scolded him mercilessly as she tidied up after him. He was always warm, she thought perhaps he had not minded her admonishment not to wear the wig – indeed she rarely saw him in it at home when they did not have callers. It took very little for her to convince James into shirtsleeves when they were alone, and at night he never wanted any more cover than a sheet. Each night he would pull her close and Elizabeth could curl into his arms to enjoy the warmth of him. Even when the heat had him restless he never pushed her away.

Though Elizabeth was not new to love or men – having a husband was _different_. In ways that she had not anticipated.  Sleeping in someone’s arms every night was entirely novel to her really. Her other relationships had taken place nearly entirely at sea where the sleeping arrangements had not allowed for languid moments after or sleeping in each other’s arms except for on very rare occasions. She had not expected to like it as much as she did – she had spent the odd night in James’ arms when he had called on her of course. Only when he had arrived inebriated at first and a little more once she had made her wants clear. But since they had resolved certain terms of their marriage they had spent nearly every night in the same bed.

 

In fact, James’ open invitation to her room had won her more than his constant presence at night. It seemed to spark a sense of curiosity in him that Elizabeth had not seen before. He had not been like this when he had only been invited to her bed. He tried not to be obvious about it but every time Elizabeth was being stripped of – or strapped into her corset behind the screen, James was staring at a painting. Mostly the one of her mother by the window – but even the simple nature paintings were thoroughly inspected. Or he was examining the jewellery she had strewn carelessly across her dresser. Once she even caught him peering at the cosmetics she barely used.

Then he started doing it when he woke before her, which was almost always. He would open the shutters to let in some air and light and roam her room – the instant she stirred at all he would come back to bed, kiss her good morning and enfold her in his arms.

Occasionally if she woke without catching his attention and lay very still, she could watch him wander.

“You know,” she said one morning as James was examining a necklace she had slung carelessly on the dresser – she had not had the help of a maid to undress last night and she and James had a tendency to be rather rushed when they undressed each other. “If I wake to find you going through my underwear drawer, I shall be very cross.”

 

James dropped the necklace and looked as ashamed as if she _had_ caught him going through her under things. She had only been teasing.  “Come back to bed,” she said softly, opening her arms to him – she was still sleepy and she did not want to rise for the day just yet. James did, kissing her cheek and then nuzzling her neck as she pulled him close. He murmured an apology against her skin and she shushed him. “It’s alright,” she said. “I don’t know what you find so fascinating.” Elizabeth had never hesitated in going through anything of James – though as he still lived as if it were necessary for him to fit every personal belonging in a sea chest with very little notice, there was not much for her to pry into. Most of what she had learnt about him had come from actually paying attention, something she had not always done in the past.

“I find you fascinating,” James said and it cheered her immeasurably. It was hardly a declaration of feeling but given the circumstance of their marriage – fascination seemed _promising_. So, she pushed him down into the pillows and kissed him, squirming against him until his hands slid down to her hips to hold her in place.

 

Elizabeth was not entirely certain as they never actually conversed about what passed between them but she thought this might be his favourite position. He never asked her for it of course but whenever she ended up in his lap, squirming against him there was a look on his face – one filled with hope. Elizabeth rather enjoyed this herself. She felt more in control and James would look up at her, particularly in the mornings when there was more light as if he could not bear to look away. She pulled off her night rail and yanked up his night shirt so she could align their bodies and sink down onto him, thrilling at the feel of him. James closed his eyes for just a brief moment and made a small sound of approval deep in his throat. Then he was staring up at her the way he nearly always did. Elizabeth leaned to kiss him as she began to move.

James arched under her and she smiled wickedly down at him slowing a little until he gasped pleading a little and she rocked her hips faster as he attempted to encourage this by reaching to tease her, his clever fingers slipping against her sensitive parts until he was not alone in gasping. When her pleasure hit, James leaned up to kiss her his hands slipping up her back to hold her in place as he moaned her name into her mouth, his hips jerked as he came inside her and then pulled her down atop him without breaking the kiss. He did not seem to want to let her slip out of his arms and Elizabeth was content to enjoy the embrace. She knew he would be restless soon enough though they would not be disturbed. Her maids had learned quickly enough not to come until they were rung for after a morning when they had interrupted Elizabeth persuading James back to bed on a previous occasion. James still could not look either of them in the eye.

 

When James did shift, he kissed her again before he rose, which was cheering. Then he was back at the window looking down at the bay, which was not. This was another regular occurrence and though Elizabeth knew what he was looking for and it stung every time, she did her best to ignore it. There had been no sign of the _Reliant_ yet but that James still looked for it meant he still regretted their marriage for all he made the best of it. Normally Elizabeth ignored it but not today.

“Stop that,” Elizabeth said reaching for a nightgown and crossing the room to his side. “Not today. Not even if Theo Groves sails into the harbour waving a flag that says, ‘I tricked the Governor.’” Elizabeth had not spent three weeks planning an intimate dinner with the Governor for James to go out and pick a fight.

James snorted. “As if he will not come home pretending complete innocence.”

Elizabeth knew of course that Theo would. And she had no idea what James had planned – would he really call out Theo over this? Did he regret it so much?

“You would do better to let him sweat,” she said. “That would really teach him.” That seemed to give James pause for thought at least.

But then he went off to dress and Elizabeth rang for Anna so she could dress and spend the day haranguing the cook over changes that had no doubt been made to her carefully planned menu.

 

* * *

That night – after a day spent in and out of the kitchen and arranging flowers and other things that had always seemed deathly dull until she had been out to prove a point to Lady Bellamy, Elizabeth had marshalled both Anna and Estrella to dress her – Estrella had been given charge of her hair and Anna her clothing and this had kept arguments to a minimum for once.

Elizabeth had ordered a new gown for the event, an apple green brocaded silk with floral design in gold which would go well with James’ best coat – which was unfortunate as when she was done dressing she found him pacing the hall, wig in place, smartly attired in a new pale yellow coat with gold embroidery.

 

“Oh,” she said and even James looked a little sheepish. “Probably for the best,” she said determinedly. She did not have time to change and she would not ask him too. Perhaps matching would have seemed like they were trying too hard.

“You look lovely,” James said sincerely and then he startled her by proffering a jewellery box.

“What’s this?” she said genuinely surprised. Surely, he was not so startled by her acting a proper wife he was having to reward her with presents.

“A belated wedding gift,” James said. “I know the day was not – not what it could have been.”

The gift was a necklace – a yellow topaz pendant on a delicate gold chain. “It’s gorgeous,” Elizabeth said. She had not expected a wedding gift of any sort and it touched her.  “I can at least change into this.” The topaz would go with her gold embroidery as well as it would the yellow gown he thought, she would wear. She turned her head so James could unfasten the chain she already wore and replace it with the new one.

“It looks very well on you,” James said awkwardly.

Elizabeth glanced down at where the gem nestled in the cleavage her corset had provided. “Yes, it rather does,” she said and James flushed a little. She kissed his cheek. “Shall we then?” James took her arm and led her downstairs to greet their guests.

 

* * *

The dinner party went as well as expected under the circumstances. There were a number of backhanded remarks about Elizabeth’s health made. But as James tightened his jaw and barely held his temper, she made a show of thanking everyone for their concern. She was not unaware of the woman of the party examining her waist line. In anticipation of this Elizabeth had had herself strapped into her corset so tightly she could barely eat but there would be nothing for them to gossip about to their sincere disappointment

After the last guest had departed, Elizabeth went to James’ side. Further snide remarks had been forthcoming when she had been alone with the women of the party could she could tell by James’ face he had received similar comments.

“That went rather well,” she said. “Don’t you think?” James looked as if he would deny any such thing for a long moment but then he seemed to relent.

“You did very well,” he said and Elizabeth found herself irritated that he would condescend to her so.

“If there are changes you would have made,” she said, “you have only to say.” She was not doing any of this for her sake.

This startled James into honesty. “I might amend the guest list slightly,” he said wryly. “It is bad form to call men out when you’ve invited them into your home.”

Elizabeth understood then. “Well good manners should ensure us some return invites,” she said. “You can call them out in their homes.” It was a poor jest but it won her a quick smile and he pulled her into his arms surprising her.  She tilted her head up to kiss him. “Come to bed,” she said and he startled her by sweeping her off her feet and carrying her up the stairs. It was a sweet gesture – one she did not know what to make of but in the end, she decided just to enjoy it, snuggling into his arms.

 

James set her on her feet when they were properly alone and kicked the bedroom door closed behind him which made her laugh. Elizabeth reached for his wig to unpin it and his hands went straight to the lacings of her dress. They were expert at this game now and when he had her down to her corset, his hands rested on her waist and he raised an eyebrow at her. “Were you planning a faint this evening?” he asked. “No wonder you ate nothing – I thought you were nervous.”

“Hardly!” Elizabeth said laughing still but at least it explained his reassurance earlier. “As if I am scared of those old biddies and snobs, James. I have dealt with much worse.”

“I know you have,” James said seriously, concern flitting over his face and Elizabeth regretted her choice of words.

“But I did want it to go well,” she admitted wanting to see him laugh again. “So, it is just as well you didn’t call anyone out!” This tactic worked mostly – James looked sheepish rather than amused.

“I promise,” he said. “Not at your parties anyway.” And then she directed his hands back to the corset, which he undid deftly. They were most of the way to naked when he went to close the shutters and stopped. Elizabeth went to his side and felt her stomach turn over at the barely illuminated sight of the _Reliant_. Only the deck lamps made it obvious which ship it was and she turned to James to find his face stoic with barely concealed anger and she thought that would be an end to their night. But instead, he kissed her cheek before he grabbed her up and led her back to the bed.

 

The next morning, Elizabeth half expected James to be out and gone when she woke but he was still in bed beside her, not even examining her things – though she supposed being caught might have put him off. Instead, he was propped up on one elbow watching her. “That fascinating, am I?” she said.

“You know very well that you are,” James said leaning to kiss her. His body stretching over hers in what promised to be a very interesting way when there was a knock at the door.

“Captain Groves is here with an urgent message for the Governor,” Anna said through the door.  

“Thank you, Anna,” Elizabeth said as James rolled off her. That was the morning quite spoiled then. “Captain Groves knows how to pick an inopportune moment,” she complained. Who would have thought he would come to them after his avoidance tactics at sea?

But James kissed her again and went to the door. “Tell Captain Groves I have another appointment,” he instructed Anna. “But he is welcome to wait.” Elizabeth could not have been more surprised if he had invited Theo up to see what his interference had wrought. James came back to bed then settling himself beside her. “I believe you are quite right about the Captain,” James told her. “Let him sweat.”


	11. Chapter 11

James clearly was sincere in his determination to make Captain Groves wait. They spent the entire morning in bed – James content to take his time and be quite thorough in his exploration of her. At first, it seemed like was determined to touch her everywhere and then wanted to follow that up by exploring her with his mouth. It was all wonderful and maddening all at once. “James come here,” she said when he had overwhelmed her with pleasure using his mouth and yet left her aching with the need to touch him. She caught him up with a kiss holding him to her and letting her hand wander down his body to caress him. Her mere touch made him groan and he was hard as could be. Why did he insist on denying himself?

“I want you inside of me,” she told him plainly. “Don’t you want that, James – don’t you want me.”

“You know I do,” he said and his voice was raw with desire and then he was there and she arched – shivering because she was so sensitive and wrapped her legs around him as if she could hold him there forever.

But she could not and it took neither of them long to reach their pleasure and for a moment after, she clung to him despite the light sheen of sweat they both had.

 

“Damn Theo Groves,” Elizabeth said after a long moment. “I would give anything for a cold bath.”

James did not so much as smile and then he brushed her sweat-dampened hair from her face. “You should have one then. I am quite capable of dealing with Captain Groves myself,” he said and she was about to protest when he added. “He did call to see the Governor after all.”

“You don’t want me there,” Elizabeth said with a sudden certainty which was confirmed when he did not deny it.

“I fear what I have to say may not be fit for mixed company,” James said as if that was not the worst excuse Elizabeth had ever heard.

“Because I am so easily offended?” she said pulling the abandoned sheet over her nakedness and feeling foolish all over again for being happy when he clearly was not.

“Because he lied to me. Not you.” James said shortly. “I have known Theo Groves longer than I have known you, Elizabeth. I have guided his career and used my influence on his behalf because he was a good officer even if he has never had the sense to know when to keep his mouth shut. He was a friend as well as a fellow officer. And if anyone had asked me I would say he wasn’t capable of such deception – he is too likely to say the first thing that comes into his head. So, forgive me if I wish to confront him on my own terms.”

Elizabeth opened her mouth and shut it again. As angry as she had been when she had learnt of Theo’s lie, she had in fact mostly forgiven him. She was to her own surprise, happy in her marriage and while she certainly planned some mild revenge against the Captain for his cheek – preferably in public, after she had let him sweat, she was not truly angry at him. And for all James had kept watch for him, she had not reckoned on this level of temper. He did not seem to mind her so what call did he have to be _so_ angry with Theo.

“Very well,” Elizabeth said quietly. “I will let you deal with Theo.” James merely nodded and pulled on a shirt to return to his own room.

 

Elizabeth barely waited for the door to close behind him and threw a pillow at it hard. It made a satisfying thump but elicited no response and she slipped out of bed to dress. As if she was going to lie abed or have a bath while James was making it clear to her only friend in Port Royal that he regretted their marriage.

 But she did ring for Anna. “Anna pack all my things,” she said. “I am afraid I am moving again.” If James did not want her as his wife so badly he would pick a fight with an old friend, Elizabeth had no intention of staying where she wasn’t wanted.

Anna looked distraught. “But you are his wife now,” she said. “He can't just fling you out!” The maid lowered her tone. “Isn’t there something else you could try?  I could buy anything you need.”

Elizabeth felt a brief moment of guilt and wondered just what Anna had been saying downstairs. No doubt she would want to lord it over Estrella that she knew something the other maids didn’t. And this was the gossip of her own making. Elizabeth felt like her own worst enemy at that moment.

“I shall see if I can talk him round,” she said, dismissing Anna. And then she dressed in breeches and shirt and climbed out of the window.

 

* * *

It took her some time to find that Captain Groves was waiting in the east parlour. It was not ideal for spying – she could not see in the window from the garden. But she could hear near everything said and there was very little chance of her being seen.

And James must have taken his time dressing as it was some time before she heard the click of the door and the murmur of polite greetings being awkwardly exchanged. And presumably, the next long silence was some sort of male stand-off which made her roll her eyes and wish they were in the west parlour which had windowed doors for garden access so she could _see_.

Eventually, she heard James say. “You told me Elizabeth was with child. That it was why she refused your proposal.”

“Yes,” Theo said quietly. “I did say that.”

“But is it true she told you that?” James said persisting. Elizabeth was stung to realise he had not been entirely convinced of the truth of her words at all. He did not trust her. No wonder he had been so thorough this morning - no doubt if Theo had confirmed her a liar he would have naught more to do with her. 

“Not a word of it,” Theo said and Elizabeth exhaled – if Theo had persisted with his story then James would never have believed her. She was a known liar and Theo was so honest he went around offending people by saying every thought in his head aloud. Then all she heard was the click of heels on the polished wood floors and a solid crunch then a thump.

 

When Theo next spoke, he sounded distinctly more nasal and Elizabeth realised the noise had been James’ striking him.

“I suppose I deserved that.” He said, his words a little muffled.

“That is the least of what you deserve,” James said and Elizabeth had never heard him so angry. “Why on earth would you tell such a lie.”

“Because you were both being beyond ridiculous!” Theo said, his own temper up. “Her sitting pining for you. Convinced that even if you wanted to marry her that she would ruin your career. And you – badgering me to propose on the off chance she might accept one of Bellamy's paupers while you weren’t looking and letting me think she had turned you down when you hadn’t even asked.”

“I never said any such thing,” James denied at once.

“It was implied,” Theo said. “And it is not as if I did not try a sensible discussion on the matter – you threatened to call me out if I so much as mentioned her to you again. And then I had to go back to Elizabeth where she was alternating between throwing herself at me out of spite or crying because you didn’t see how she felt.”

 

Elizabeth leaned back against the wall and decided she was going to shoot Theo Groves herself. Somehow. Despite her lack of weaponry. James must have pistols in the house somewhere. She only had to work out where and then pick the lock.

And there was another long silence before James asked. “Crying?” And Elizabeth did not know whether to be angry or relieved that was the bit he had picked up on.

“Crying.” Theo said and Elizabeth had to stop herself picking up a rock and flinging it through the window. So, she’d been a little wet eyed. She had never actually _cried_. Well not in front of Theo anyway. “James, even when everyone was commenting on the time we spent together in society. She spent every dance talking about you. Asking about when we served together. Every minuet she would insist we danced. This is James’ favourite dance. Did I know?”

Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow hot. Had she truly been that obvious? She had spent quite a bit of time trading stories with Theo – she felt like she had spent quite a bit of time talking about Jack. But that had been what Theo asked her about. She had mostly asked him about James.

“And you did not think that saying that might help.” James did not sound at all convinced which only made Elizabeth feel worse.

“I do not think I would have been given the opportunity,” Theo said. “I barely got the chance to say what I did say. You are not rational on this subject James. Neither of you are.”

“Of course, I am not,” James said. “The last thing I wanted was to trap her into marriage. She would never have accepted . . .” James trailed off as if the flaw in his logic had suddenly only occurred to him.

“I do not think a lie I told influenced her acceptance,” Theo said smugly enough that Elizabeth worried for him. Must he always push his luck? “She had no notion that you thought her with child – I imagine even you might have left that out of a proposal. So, she must have accepted for other reasons.”

Elizabeth thought Theo might have said more – when did he not but James interrupted.

“Get out,” James said in a tone Elizabeth did not think she had heard from him before. “Leave this instant and if you call again I will see you at dawn.” Theo did not argue despite the ill-advisedness of such a rift existing between the Governor and current commander of the naval forces.

“I will write to your wife,” Theo said formally. “And apologise for any hurt done to her reputation or offence I have offered her.”

Then the door clicked again and Elizabeth assumed Theo was gone. What a mess.

 

* * *

It was some hours later that Elizabeth went in. She spent her afternoon wandering the gardens. She did not think James would want to see her right now. She didn’t want to see him. Would it help to say she had wanted to marry him? She did not think so – he would realise she had been listening. And it still seemed entirely Theo’s conclusion that James wanted her – he had never confirmed it. Their entire relationship could have been him making the best of things just as he had when she was his kept woman. Though there had been a drunken night when he had implied, never that he would marry her, but that he would not marry anyone else. Thinking on that was too bittersweet. It did her no good to think of this marriage as something he wanted. Wishful thinking helped no-one.

 

James was in his office, according to Anna and when Elizabeth went there she found him quite drunk and that he had in a fit of temper pushed most of his paperwork piles on the floor. He must have had his wig on for his talk with Theo for his hair was still scattered with pins for all the wig was absent. “It’s a little early for this, isn’t it?” she said, taking the brandy glass from his hand and downing what remained of it. “Did it go that well with Theo?”

“Theo insists he was doing me a favour,” James said sounding utterly unconvinced.

“I am sorry,” Elizabeth said. “I can move out. I will admit adultery if you wish a divorce, James. Or I can write a letter from Will and claim he is still alive and that we were wed and our marriage is now invalid.”

James looked at her as if she started speaking in tongues. “Why did you say yes?” he said ignoring her offers. “You were not with child – you had no reason to accept me.”

“Because I wanted you,” Elizabeth said. “I wanted to marry you. And because I had no idea you thought I was with child – I thought you wanted the same thing. Obviously, that was a mistake.”

 

 This only seemed to irritate James more. “How?” he said. “How was it _obviously_ a mistake. What on earth did I say that made you think I preferred you as my mistress. I told you again and again that I would marry no-one else when you were suggesting I find the girl with most useful father politically.”

“Technically you said you would marry no-one,” Elizabeth said stubbornly. Perhaps there had been hints but he had no call to act as if his feelings had been obvious. As if she was the blind one here. “You would not be the first bachelor to prefer that life.”

“Yes – the fact I could barely drag myself away from clearly indicated how much distance I wished,” James muttered.

“You only came visited once a week unless I asked,” Elizabeth said. How was that barely dragging himself away?

“I just wanted to know that I was welcome,” James said quietly his temper fading a little and he looked so vulnerable that Elizabeth found herself feeling as if she had hurt him again when she had tried her best to show him she wanted this marriage.

“Well you were,” she said carefully. “Welcome then. Just as you are welcome now in my room and my bed and my heart.” That last was a carefully added point. A calculated risk. James looked startled by it. “If you want to be that is,” she added.

“I have never wanted anything more,” James said quietly and at this admission, she went to him and let him draw her into his arms.

“Then why are we quarrelling?” she said as he held her tightly – trembling slightly.

“I love you,” James said into her hair and Elizabeth felt a thrill of relief go through her and she tilted her head back to kiss him softly.

“Good,” Elizabeth said. “Because if you did not you would break my heart and I would hold that against you even if I deserved it.” James laughed, at last, the tension in him breaking as he swept her off her feet and spun her round.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

James’ earlier pique of temper that had taken place in the study had conveniently cleared the desk of paper. There was much more room for Elizabeth than the last time she had ended up on the desk with James solid weight between her thighs. “I do hope you have thrown all the pens on the floor with the paperwork,” she told him as he made much quicker work of unfastening her breeches than he ever had with her laces. Though if she had been wearing skirts, she could have just lifted them – she had already unfastened his breeches and had him in hand which perhaps had thrown his concentration off a little.

“I promise you are entirely safe,” James assured her between brandy flavoured kisses and she laughed as he pulled down her breeches, yanking firmly in his determination to have her and the poorly made garment ripped making James pull back in horror. “I did not mean to.”

“Oh lord,” Elizabeth said. “Anna will have a fit.” Which only made James look even guiltier. “Come back,” she said and kissed him reassuringly. “I want to make the most of the desk while it is pen free.” James could only stare at her as she guided him inside her – she had been wet with want from their first kiss and she moaned her appreciation as he slid home.

 

It did not take her long to find her pleasure and she clung to James as he thrust, whispering in his ear how much she wanted him, how good it felt. When she felt his breath quicken against her skin, she stroked her hands down his back feeling the play of muscles under his shirt. “There, my love,” she said, “just like that.” James stilled as he gasped her name and then caught her up in a deep kiss.

When James broke the kiss and tugged her off the desk to set her on her feet he was blushing a little. “I am sorry about your clothing,” he said quietly, “my love.” The endearment was so hesitant that Elizabeth’s heart did a little flip and then she could only distract him as if it was a completely expected endearment.

“It’s alright, darling,” she said in return. “I am not overly attached to clothing. It is only it was so hard to get Anna to buy them. She does not want me gadding about in them so I had to tell her you wanted me to have them and now she has the most peculiar ideas about why. God only knows what she will make of this.” Elizabeth held up the torn breeches – thankfully her shirt fell to her thighs so she was not completely indecent.

 

James coloured again. “I suppose she has cause to think me quite wicked,” he said.

“I am sure she thinks it is all my influence,” Elizabeth assured. “She is your staunch defender, I promise.” Because Anna had been until Elizabeth had been come up with some tales in some of her not finer moments. That she supposed she would have to do her best to undo.

“But that is no better,” James said at once. “You cannot have a maid who does not respect you.”

“James!” Elizabeth said. “If I did not want Anna as my maid I would have done something about it already. You are not to interfere with the staff. That is my role. I think you’re just trying to be rid of Anna because she walked in that morning when you were being so very clever with your mouth.”

James denied this strenuously in a very bashful way and insisted on giving Elizabeth his coat for her return to her room to dress for dinner – it did fall a little lower than her shirt tails.

 

* * *

The next few days were rather wonderful – they barely left her bed at all taking advantage of the fact they had already gone some way to catching up on the paperwork of James’ office. Elizabeth did not think James would ever be entirely keen on having her maids bring dinner trays to her room so to spare his blushes she told both Estrella and Anna that she was ill again and James was dancing attendance on her because he was worried. She was sure neither of them believed it but neither would say so which seemed to help a little.

It was not the only thing James fretted over. One night Elizabeth was lying in his arms after making love – they had left the window open in hopes of circulating some air. James was idly playing with her hair in a manner that would have been irritating if he had not seemed so utterly thrilled to be allowed to do so.

Elizabeth curled a little closer and pressed a kiss to his pulse point, which she liked to so because every time she surprised him like that his heart skipped a beat and she could feel it. James only responded by tangling one hand in her hair and tipping her face up so he could kiss her properly.

 

“Elizabeth,” he said suddenly serious. “Is – is everything to your liking?”

“Of course it is,” she said puzzled. “This is my home, my darling. Why would it not be?” There were multiple things about her life that were not ideal. Society. This quarrel between James and Theo. The return of corsets to her life. But none of these were things James could change. Well one of them – but she was working up to dealing with that.

“No,” James said and he was blushing again – something that Elizabeth could not help but find adorable. Their relationship was not even illicit anymore – why was he so easily flustered by her. “I meant.”  He ran one hand over her and let it rest on her hip and Elizabeth understood.

“Oh,” she said startled. “James, how can you even ask?” Elizabeth had not exactly been shy in bed or about voicing her approval. “I thought I had made my opinion quite clear.” And it was true that James was certainly more adventurous in bed than she had ever thought he would be. Though to be fair her initial thoughts about him – when they had been engaged had been unflattering. She’d assumed they would share some sort of dutiful intercourse where she lay there and let him have his way in order to get her with child. The reality had proved very different. James had surprised her again and again. And for all her attempts to surprise him – dressing up and teasing him, he was always so focussed on her. And she had to admit to shock that he was so keen on using his mouth – which while exceedingly enjoyable Elizabeth had believed to be both considered perverse _and_ a French notion. Things James surely would have disapproved of but it seemed he did not.

James kissed her again. “I did not know,” he said slowly and carefully. “I thought perhaps you might have more exotic tastes.”

“Well now I may have to think of some,” Elizabeth teased. “But no I have no complaints – not when you are entirely present anyway and not trying to keep your distance while you have me. You made me very cross to start. But now I am more than content.” James seemed relieved and it was only after he was asleep and she was lying in his arms unable to quiet her mind that she wondered if this had been a prelude to asking for something for him. Or a hint there was something else he wanted because he probably would not ask directly.

 

It was an idea that did not leave her alone – not at first and she was not distracted from it until the next day at breakfast where unusually Elizabeth had post. The return invites that she had predicted good manners would provide had come but had all been addressed to James. James had frozen at the sight of the envelope and she realised he must recognise the writing – this then was the promised apology from Theo.

Theo had barely blotted the note which was filled with scratchings out, blots, ink smears and of course his hand writing was abysmal. “How on earth did you ever read any report he submitted?” Elizabeth said before she had even really looked at the note. James looked up from his breakfast and did not seem to understand for a moment.

“With difficulty.” He said finally. “But I hope it is a fitting apology?”

Elizabeth considered for a moment looking down at the note. “It is exactly what I expected of an apology from Captain Groves,” she said and this seemed to assure James.

After all, it wasn’t truly a lie.  The letter was entirely typical of Theo.

 

‘ _Dear Mrs Norrington_

_Please allow me to express my deepest regret and abject apologies for my part in ~~securing your happiness~~ your current clearly untenable situation._

_While it will be difficult for a woman of sense such as yourself to endure marriage to someone so thick he does not recognise a good thing when he finally has it. I am confident your resolution is up to the task ~~because you are just as bad~~. _

_It may be that in my attempts to persuade him to see sense I have broken some few of those confidences we shared when I was attempting to convince you of the sentiments he holds for you, for this I beg your indulgence and forgiveness and give my solemn word it was only in the cause of attempting to talk some sense into your partner in matrimony. ~~He is stubborn as a mule which of course you are well aware~~. For my failure in this and my other offences, I offer my sincere regret. _

_Though I remain your faithful friend and wish you happy, I will refrain from contact as I imagine it would be awkward for you to second me in a duel now you are wed to my challenger._

_I will only add, God bless you._

_Captain Theodore Groves’_

Elizabeth thought that under all of Theo’s cheek there was an undercurrent of _hurt_. He had meant well. And his other apology about broken confidences made her very aware James had not brought up that failed seduction attempt – she could not help but wonder if that was the reason behind his query as to her satisfaction in that particular arena. But she folded the note up and resolved to put it where James would not find it not until she had sorted things between them.

“I did not think Theo served on our crossing,” she said adding sugar to a strong coffee. “But I will admit I did think the young gentlemen beneath my notice.” James looked confused. “You said you had known him longer than me,” Elizabeth pointed out.

“No,” James said. “He did not cross with us,” Elizabeth was about to ask if they had served together somewhere else when James horrified her by adding. “His family are neighbours to mine. I’ve known him since before we were commissioned.” She set down the coffee cup and contemplated the fact that she had apparently cost James not only a friend of long standing but a boyhood friend.

“That is a long-standing friendship,” Elizabeth said intending to point out this may allow Theo a degree of latitude in being so overly familiar.

“He presumed too much upon it,” James said stoically and Elizabeth sighed. So, it was to be like that then.

And while she would have liked to discuss it further, she was unable as James claimed a pressing appointment in town. Which was no doubt true as he wasn’t like her.

Still, he could put her off as much as he liked. She was apparently as bad as him. He would not out stubborn her.

 

* * *

Elizabeth waited until that night when they retired and when James reached for her, she curled into his arms. “Did you mean it?” she said. “About more exotic tastes?”

James looked a little startled but agreed. “Of course,” he said. “Whatever you want Elizabeth?” He nuzzled her neck and she could feel one part of him was certainly intrigued by the notion of answering her demand.

“It is another thing from Singapore,” Elizabeth told him eagerly producing the cord from her night robe. “I thought it might be fun to try a little restraint.”

James swallowed hard. “I see,” he said and then there was a hint of panic in his eyes. “I don’t think I can Elizabeth – I have heard of such but . . .” he kissed her softly. “I fear it would be too much like you were unwilling – I _couldn’t_.”

Well now he was just being impossibly sweet and she smiled at him before she clarified. “I did not mean I would be restrained,” she reached for his wrists and pinned them to the bed – he let her though he could easily have stopped her. “I mean that might be the regular order of things James. But what I want is to tie you to the bed and have my way with you.”

James was utterly silent for a long moment staring at her and then he kissed her hard breaking her hold on him – for a moment she thought he was refusing and said in a tone she had never heard before. “Alright.”

 

Elizabeth made him strip entirely before she ties his wrists to the head of her bed. James stared at her the entire time as if he can’t quite believe this was real. “Still alright?” she asked, running one hand idly over the muscles of his chest. James nodded and she bent to kiss him soft and sweet before she broke the kiss and began to explore his body with her mouth. She kissed down his neck first – his pulse was racing and she placed one hand over his heart. “I promise this will be good,” she said sweetly wondering if he was regretting giving her such control.

“I have no doubt,” James said his voice rough and she realised belatedly it was desire – not panic coursing through him. She reached down to take him in hand as she carried on kissing her way down his chest, taking her time, pausing at each scar and making him jump a little when she used a hint of teeth as she lapped at his nipple. “Elizabeth,” he hissed and she glanced up at him – he had closed his eyes and she nipped at him again.

 

“Eyes open, James,” she said – just because she could. She spent a long time touching him – he did not seem to even blink after her mild scold. She brought him to the edge time and again, using her hand and her mouth and pressing herself against him. When his voice finally had an edge of pleading, Elizabeth straddled him and slid herself onto him with a sigh. “Oh, that is good,” Elizabeth said stilling and enjoying the feel of him solid beneath her, in her. James immediately tried to arch under her. “Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he said at once staring at her his green eyes wide. “Elizabeth please,”

She shifted slowly. “Please what James?”

“Please move,” he said and she could tell how he was struggling not to demand more.

“I am moving darling,” Elizabeth said leaning forward to kiss him sweetly. He nipped at her lip and she pulled back amused. “I’m having things my way – remember.”

“This is not your way,” James said earnestly and she laughed. He was not wrong – Elizabeth did not often go slow at anything.  

 

He pleaded again and she shifted her pace just a little which was enough to make him swear under his breath. “Tut,” she teased. “Naughty.”

“You are wicked,” James told her sincerely his voice gruff with his attempts at control. “Elizabeth I think I will go mad.” He was clutching the bed frame now – he could have freed himself if he really wanted but he was struggling not to. To give her what she asked.

“Well we can’t have that,” Elizabeth told him. She shifted forward so that she was at just the right angle for her and slowly and steadily began to increase the pace she rode him. James held out until it worked for her and she exhaled his name and wobbled just a little as the sensation distracted her from her rhythm just a little. But it did not matter to James who arched under her and cried her name and finally let go of the bed frame pulling his hands free of her trap sitting up to pull her against his chest as he held tightly to her. Elizabeth clung back just as tightly as she caught her own breath.

“I think I could get you to promise me anything like that,” Elizabeth teased him.

“I would promise you anything anyway,” James said. “But as a method it I cannot deny it’s effectiveness.” He slipped out of bed to open the window for air and Elizabeth watched him – he had marks on his wrist and his shoulders were stiff from being tied so when he came back she made him sit while she rubbed his shoulders.

“Anything?” Elizabeth inquired innocently as she massaged a knot in his back.

“Of course,” James said at once turning to look at her. “Anything it is in my power to give Elizabeth.”

“I want you to forgive Theo,” she said. James’ face turned stony almost at once. “I know what he said was not fair to you,” Elizabeth added. “But I cannot deny I am happy with the results. And I hope you are as well.” James stayed silent and Elizabeth found herself unable to badger him about it. “Just think about it?” she said. “After all, if you are so pleased with me – you will have to have someone to vex you.”

That seemed to calm him a little. “I think you can easily manage both.” He pointed out. “It is a skill you have long practice at.” But he pulled her into his arms then and Elizabeth felt sure that at least the notion was in his head now.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning after she asked James to forgive Theo, Elizabeth woke alone. She tried not to assume it was a bad sign - James had been an early riser in the past, no matter how much she tried to tire him. But he had always woken her before.

She rose and dressed simply rather than deal with the maids but James was not to be found in his chamber or his study or the gardens. She had not yet seen him spend time in any of the drawing rooms apart from when forced to by company.

Elizabeth did not intend to be the sort of wife who had to ask the servants her husband’s whereabouts so she took a book and took herself out to the gardens to read. Let him look for her when he turned up.

 

The garden was well kept as always, James had not changed anything. He probably hadn’t had time, nor thankfully had Beckett or anyone else who had governed between her father’s death and James’ appointment. In fact, it was probably better kept than it had ever been when she lived here before as it had suffered neither her  youthful depravations when playing pirates – which always managed to destroy something or her reluctant attempts at arranging flowers for the house for some time now. But instead of being familiar the lack of change only made her feel restless and she could not concentrate on the book at all. Of course, that wasn’t the only thing bothering her. She could not help but think on James. Had her request been unfair?  It seemed unfair either way. For her to manipulate him into forgiving Theo was unkind she knew but it was hardly better for James to lose a friend.

She went for a wander instead, roaming the gardens trying to determine what she would do and it was only when the scent of the stables made her nose wrinkle that she considered James could have gone out. She wandered through to see and was fussing over the carriage horses and thwarting the grooms by feeding them apples when James rode in.

Elizabeth had not seen him so casually dressed outside of the house ever. Even in Tortuga, he had had layers even if they had been utterly ruined. But as he dismounted she saw he had only a plain jacket over his shirt and she watched unnoticed as he fussed over the horse and removed the saddle and tack before starting to brush the stallion down himself.

However the bay mare she had been feeding outraged at the interruption to the provision of apples, neighed loudly and nudged Elizabeth firmly with her shoulder and caught his attention. Elizabeth surrendered one of her remaining apples and then went over to stroke the nose of James’ horse and offer up her last apple – which was promptly crunched up.

 

“This is a splendid animal,” Elizabeth said. She did not know James rode – she was sure he could of course but not that it was a hobby that interested him. Elizabeth had never been fond of riding mainly because where she got to ride as a child was round the yard, while her father fussed. And that was before she considered the nonsense that was riding side saddle. As a sop to leaving her childhood pony at home, her father had let her name the carriage horses when they first arrived in Port Royal – though no doubt they all already had names and after he had vetoed her naming any of the horses after pirates, she had insisted they all were called Clarence. It had been one of a number of instances that had led to her first governess. “What’s he called?”

James looked bashful for a moment. “Poseidon,” he said after a moment. Poseidon only swung his head round to nudge at James affectionately.

“How fitting,” Elizabeth said letting the horse sniff at her as she stroked his nose and his neck. “I am sure he thinks he is divine,” she said and Poseidon whinnied and bent his head to nudge her again – probably looking for more apples, Elizabeth thought. 

“I did not think you were a keen horsewoman,” James said as she fussed over Poseidon a little more.

“I like horses,” Elizabeth said. “But I have never been much of a rider. It never seemed quite fair to me. And of course, the whole notion of riding side saddle is beyond absurd.”

“Well if you have any breeches I have not already ruined – I would not object to you riding in whatever fashion you chose if you wished to join me,” James said.

 

Elizabeth glanced at him. He was rather studiously paying attention to the tack he had removed from his horse and from this Elizabeth deduced this meant rather more to him than casual nature of the invitation indicated.

“I think some of my more practical clothing has survived you,” Elizabeth assured him – this won her a smile. “Perhaps I’ll wear skirts and ride astride and flash my ankles the whole way,” she teased and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“If you like,” James said to her surprise. “Let me stable Poseidon and I’ll escort you in?”

“No,” Elizabeth said. “But you can escort me round the gardens,” she offered. If he went in he would go back to work and she meant to steal some time with him that was not paperwork based.

It occurred to how little James had asked of her since this marriage. Even the entertaining – she had done off her own back. It hadn’t occurred to her that he didn’t dare ask for anything. She knew James – enough to know how wrongly she had once judged him, but perhaps there was some mystery to her husband after all. One that she meant to unravel.  After all, James had made an effort to know her, perhaps it was time she did the same.

 

The walk round the garden was pleasant, James was quiet and watching her quietly. Elizabeth took a seat on the bench where she had abandoned her book – she would have preferred to pace but James would never sit if she did not so she encouraged him to join her. “You look deep in thought,” she said.

“I went for a ride to clear my head,” James said. “But I am not sure it helped.”

“I am sorry if I overstepped,” Elizabeth offered after a moment.

“Never,” James said. “And it does help to know you are no longer planning to murder him – assuming, of course, my forgiving him is not part of a larger scheme to enact your own revenge.”

Elizabeth should have laughed – it was clearly a jest but it stung a little. “Not everything I do is a scheme,” she said defensively.

“That was not what I meant,” James said and he brushed a kiss against her cheek and looked at her rather searchingly. “I wanted to ask you something,” he said. “I do not mean to pry – but when you were with Theo, did you tell him what you told me. About children.”

The question threw Elizabeth entirely. “Do you mean when he proposed?” she asked. “No – I declined so I did not feel my fertility any of his concern.”

“I meant when ” James faltered a little. “He implied there was more between you.” Something about her expression must have told James he was on thin ice and he clarified with an exact quote. “He said you threw yourself at him out of spite.”

 

Elizabeth bit back a sigh – that had been bound to come up sooner or later she supposed. And yet James did not seem to understand that Theo had rejected her. “It was not my finest moment,” she said. “You were ignoring me and insisting I marry him! Telling him I would probably prefer to be his mistress. So, one day when he came to tell me how stubborn you were being I kissed him.”

James was quiet for a long moment. “I should not have said that,” he said.

“Shush,” she said. “I can see why you said it as little as I appreciated it at the time. But that was all that happened, James. I kissed him and he turned me down.” James seemed stunned now which made her wonder what Theo Groves got up to that James would be privy to. “Don’t look like that James – surely you would not have let him propose to me if he was a total cad.”

James managed a wry grin at that. “It is not just that I have seldom seen him exercise any self-restraint,” he said. “I have trouble seeing how any man with sense could turn you down.”

 

“You tried very hard,” Elizabeth said teasing but that fell flat entirely and James only looked ashamed again. “James – stop that,” she said. “Has it not all worked out in the end? You’re not wishing for one of those fifteen-year-olds for a wife instead are you.”

“Never,” James said quietly. “You know I would not wish for anyone but you as my wife.” Elizabeth did but she still liked to hear it. James carried on. “I only wish that I had not started our marriage on the wrong foot. But whatever Theo said that is not his fault. If I had spoken two words to you other than that terrible proposal I would have seen the truth no doubt.”

“And then I would have been offended you were offering out of duty,” Elizabeth said. The very thought had horrified her when she had assumed that after her feigned faint panicked him. She could see so clearly how she would have reacted. “And then turned you down to boot. I would have been so angry I would probably not have even told you I wasn’t with child so you would have been sent packing while worrying about that. But Theo did not know it wasn’t possible – it was not meant as a cruel lie.”

“I should have realised that,” James said “He is not cruel. I have forgiven him and will tell him so.” Elizabeth felt a sense of relief that James seemed to not resent this and she leaned in to kiss him softly and she felt some of the tension seem to drain out of him.

 

“Good,” Elizabeth said. “Because as soon as you have, I am going straight to Lady Bellamy to confess my guilt at breaking Theo’s heart and see what she conjures up to console him. But that’s too mean a trick to play while costing him a friendship as well.”

James managed a weak smile at that. “That is indeed a fitting revenge. Assuming he accepts my overture.”

“Well if he does not I shall do worse than set Lady Bellamy on him,” Elizabeth promised.

 

* * *

That evening Elizabeth was drafting a note to Lady Bellamy when James arrived home – he had gone out to see Captain Groves and she was startled by the racket from the hall.  There was a great deal of clattering and then the distinct sound of smashed china.

She found James holding onto Theo Groves the pair of them looking like naughty school boys. Their grip on each other seemed to be the only thing holding them up – Elizabeth could smell the brandy from here. James had a fresh black eye and Theo a fat lip and a faded bruise that she assumed was from their previous talk. There was a shattered vase on the hall floor and Elizabeth hid a smile.

“You know Captain Groves,” she said. “I could be persuaded that you are a bad influence. Every time I see you, you are half in your cups.”

“I don’t think it counts if you feed me the brandy, Mrs Norrington,” Theo said trying to stand to attention. “I have been invited to reiterate my apology and confirm your acceptance.”

James blinked slowly. “That is not what I said,” he protested. “I did not think you would get home safely on your own.”

“I am amazed either of you made it this far,” Elizabeth said with a laugh and she came to kiss James on the cheek. “And your apology is accepted, Theo.”

James pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard seemingly not caring that they weren’t alone. He was full of drunken pride and she extricated herself from his arms before he tried anything else. “In the drawing room,” Elizabeth said firmly. “Both of you.”

 

She sent for a maid to sweep up the broken china and another for refreshments – strong coffee and ordered a chamber made up. She doubted very much Theo would be going anywhere else tonight.

Theo of course obediently drank the coffee while James stubbornly denied that he needed any such thing. “I don’t even like coffee,” he told her plaintively.

Elizabeth managed to refrain from glaring at either of them. Most of her methods of persuasion were ones she would not attempt in company and then it occurred to her. She did have one decent method. “James,” she said sincerely. “I want you to drink the coffee.”

In the end, she got half a pot into Theo – though it seemed more sugar than coffee by the time he had finished sweetening his drinks. James drank a mere cup and a half after she looked at him beseechingly.

She put Theo in the hands of a footman and guided James up the stairs herself. Her attempts to undress him only ended up with him pressing her to the bed and focusing all his attention on undressing her. He had always been so keen when drunk and she laughed and hiked up her skirts for him to have her. She could not help but think when his drunken nights had been the only ones that had felt truly _real_ and treasure what they had all the more.

 

It did not stop her teasing him a little the next morning. Elizabeth was awake sometime before James for once and while she let him sleep a little it was almost too irresistible. She opened the shutters for light and watched as James rolled over in protest. “Come on,” she said stealing the covers – she had managed to convince James out of his breeches before he had fallen asleep last night. Then she had managed to remove stockings and unfasten his cravat once he had fallen asleep leaving him to sleep in his shirt and waistcoat – which attempts to remove had only had him pulling her close and muttering nonsense into her hair. It had been endearing really and it was his look up if he wanted to sleep in layers. “Time to get up,” she said. “We will have to go to breakfast today – we have a guest.”

James looked at her blearily. “As if Theo Groves will be fit for anything this morning,” he said.

“I sent the second footman to be his valet,” Elizabeth said because it had only seemed fair. “So, whatever he is fit for, he will be at breakfast.”

She pressed a kiss to his forehead just above the blackened eye. “After all I expect you both to explain how an apology resulted in this.” James acquiesced then sitting up, looking entirely bleary eyed. Then he looked at her dresser and Elizabeth watched him for a long moment until it was entirely obvious he was not going to ask. Not even for something as simple as a hangover cure she had offered him already. She took pity in the end. “Are you prepared to chance the horse liniment?” Elizabeth asked.

James looked relieved. “I do not understand how anything on my feet can help my head,” he said. “But as it worked before and I do not think I could feel worse. I am prepared to attempt it.”

 

It had been a little mean really, Elizabeth thought once she was at the breakfast table. To cure only James’ headache but given James had believed Theo Groves to be her lover until yesterday she could hardly go wandering to his chamber with a hangover cure. Theo looked positively green and was holding onto his coffee cup for dear life. But on the other hand, in the grand scheme of things if she could provide an advantage it was owed to James.

It was Theo who narrated the evening, of course, James had served himself a plate from the sideboard and was now looking very much like he had regretted it. He would eat it, Elizabeth knew, once he’d served it even if he didn’t really want it.

“Once James had made things plain,” Theo said. “I suggested a drink to settle the matter. James was buying of course on account of. .“ he waved his hand at his own faded bruise.

James did point out. “I did apologise for that,” he said. “And I was provoked.”

Theo ignored him as if he had not been interrupted. “And after – well quite a bit to drink I may have come into the notion that it was only fair that I return the insult as it were. So that we were square.”

 

James carried on regarding the plate of breakfast as if it was an enemy he had to vanquish but Elizabeth was having none of it. “Did you just stand there and let him punch you.”

“That was the plan,” James said sullenly. “But it is difficult not to react when you are struck.”

This then the origin of Theo’s fat lip.

“I managed,” Theo said in a martyr’s tone.

“You were sober,” James retorted and Elizabeth could not help but laugh which made them both look affronted.

“I think,” Elizabeth said. “If I had seen you behave like this before I would have realised on my own you knew each other as boys.”

“Not at all,” Theo said. “James would never have punched me then – no matter how I led him astray.”

“My father would have horsewhipped me if I had struck anyone,” James said and that had such a ring of truth to it that it quieted everyone.

“Even I behaved around the Admiral,” Theo said after a long moment.

“As much as you ever behaved,” James said and Theo pretended outrage which convinced no-one.

But they did seem at ease with each other at least – as much as James was ever at ease and Elizabeth thought that she could safely say she had not cost James a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - any comments and feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
